Un simple pion
by Melindra
Summary: HPDM HGSS Voldemort a affronté et vaincu Harry... mais en le laissant vivre! Harry n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même. Qui saura redonner espoir à un monde qui vacille et... à Harry Potter ? Happy end FIC FINIE !
1. Le roi

Disclaimer :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

_Avertissement_ - Fic de rating PG-13, en raison de relations homosexuelles entre Harry et Draco. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à R, car l'histoire ne s'y prête pas, en raison de son contexte et du faible nombre de chapitres. Le rating est aussi justifié en raison de quelques scènes à allusion violente.

Cette fic ne prend pas en compte les événements et révélations du tome 6.

**Coucou ! Oui je sais c'est encore une nouvelle fic, mais celle-ci est déjà terminée, donc... vous êtes sûr d'avoir la fin dans un délai raisonnable... En fait, cette fic a été écrite pour un concours, dont voici le thème...**

**Le sujet : **_Le monde selon Voldemort_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres règne en maître sur le monde. Un nouvel ordre a été établit. Ses fidèles Mangemorts gouvernent sous sa tutelle, les Sangs-purs acquièrent dès la naissance des titres de noblesse qui leur donne tous les droits, notamment le droit de propriété et le droit de vie et de mort sur tout être vivant considéré comme inférieur par le gouvernement en place. Les Sang-mêlés sont méprisés, mais vivent toutefois dans une paix relative, bien qu'il n'aient pas le droit à l'éducation, ni à un niveau de vie décent. Les Sangs-de-bourbe sont réduits en esclavage et vendus comme du bétail. Enfin, les Moldus ont été regroupé dans des réserves de chasse, où les Sangs-purs viennent se distraire lorsque l'ennui les prends.

A partir de cette situation initiale, vous devez construire une fic en y introduisant obligatoirement un élément perturbateur, des péripéties, le dénouement de l'action et enfin une situation finale.

**Le sujet n'était pas facile, non ?**

**UN SIMPLE PION**

_Nda - Aux échecs, quand un pion arrive à traverser tout l'échiquier et à atteindre la dernière ligne, il peut acquérir les pouvoirs de n'importe quelle pièce. Généralement, le joueur choisit les pouvoirs de la reine..._

**Prologue**

C'était un jour de mai, l'un de ces jours où tout semblait sourire, où tous les espoirs étaient permis. Un jour où chaque chose se notait avec une précision stupéfiante dans la mémoire. Chaque détail ou mot soigneusement conservé, comme pour mieux se faire souffrir par la suite...

Harry vit sa baguette exploser, révélant la fragilité de cet instrument de pouvoir : il ne tenait plus dans sa main droite qu'une plume de phénix un peu noircie et des fibres de bois. La plume de phénix vola tranquillement à ses pieds, alors qu'autour de lui tout semblait s'être suspendu. Ses amis comme les Mangemorts regardaient la scène.

Une baguette jumelle de la sienne était appuyée à la base de cou. Et une voix susurra doucement, soyeuse et enjouée :

- Tu as perdu, petit pion !

Harry resta silencieux, cherchant avec désespoir ce qu'il pouvait encore faire. Mais ce court laps de temps avait suffi à signer son entière défaite : des Mangemorts l'avaient saisi, entravant le moindre de ses mouvements. Un mouvement lui apprit que certains des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient réussi à fuir, profitant de ce que les Mangemorts s'étaient détournés d'eux. Au moins cela, ils ne souffriraient pas à cause de lui. Il serra les dents en voyant Albus, toujours inconscient dans un coin de la salle du Manoir de Voldemort.

Les Mangemorts fixaient avec avidité leur maître vénéré, tels des chiens attendant la curée. L'image frappa Harry : une meute, oui c'était tout à fait cela. Dans l'ordre et la sauvagerie de leurs actes.

Un homme se tenait à l'écart, plus loin, le fixant lui de ses yeux noirs, avec ce qui paraissait une certaine indifférence ou bien de la lassitude. Comme s'il n'avait jamais cru à cet espoir, comme si cela n'avait été qu'une vaine rêverie. Et le réveil était là, la réalité aussi. Evidemment Harry Potter avait perdu.

Tout cela Harry le nota en un bref coup d'oeil. Et il se sentit blessé, humilié par tout cela. Cela le touchait bien plus que l'explosion de sa baguette : il se demandait si au fond les gens avaient vraiment cru en lui. Ou s'il n'avait été qu'un vague espoir, bien joli mais sans réelle consistance.

Des mains enserrant ses poignets le ramenèrent face à sa mort. Il connaissait son visage depuis que Dumbledore lui avait révélé la prophétie. Il avait juste espéré que cela n'arriverait pas. Qu'il serait plus fort... Voeu fragile d'enfant.

Sa mort était bien laide d'ailleurs. Tom Jedusor avait les pupilles fendues, un visage d'une pâleur mortelle qui n'avait plus rien d'humain... Avec un rictus de plaisir qui pouvait passer pour un sourire.

- Petit pion qui pouvait me tuer, chuchota Tom.

Il ignorait toujours le contenu exact de la prophétie. Il ne l'avait toujours considéré que comme le pion de Dumbledore...

Harry restait silencieux : nulle bravade ne lui venait. Il avait tout à coup la conscience aiguë que le fil de sa vie pouvait se rompre. Bien plus que lors du combat car tout allait trop vite. Alors que maintenant le temps s'était arrêté comme pour assister à sa mort. Peut-être pour la déplorer.

Sa bouche était sèche, et il se sentait tout à coup comme un petit garçon ayant défié un terrible maître sorcier... Le silence autour de lui était si absolu qu'il entendait les battements frénétiques de son coeur.

- Alors tuez-moi, finit enfin par dire Harry.

Pur défi, mais un léger tremblement sur le « moi » en gâcha considérablement l'effet.

- Courageux et stupide, commenta simplement Voldemort amusé. Dis-moi... Que donnerais-tu pour vivre ?

Harry resta silencieux car quelle importance à cet instant il n'avait plus rien. Plus de futur. Même sa mort ne lui appartenait plus.

- Réponds , lui intima Voldemort dans un cri.

- Je n'ai rien, dit-il dans un murmure.

- Mais si, mais si..., susurra-t-il.

Des doigts fins et glacés glissèrent sur son visage encore jeune.

- Ta jeunesse, énuméra-t-il, ta faible volonté de me tuer, des amis qui se sont enfuis et t'ont laissés seuls... Peu de choses, certes mais... Tout cela est mien désormais. Car vois-tu je sais une chose. Il vaut mieux connaître son ennemi.

Il s'écarta pour tourner autour de lui, toujours fermement maintenu par les Mangemort. S'approcha à nouveau pour chuchoter, presque tendrement à l'oreille :

- Te tuerais-je qu'un autre, tôt ou tard, apparaîtra devant moi et me serait inconnu. Toi vivant, cela n'arrivera pas. Alors je vais te faire un cadeau. Un horrible cadeau , grinça-t-il, en lui faisant à nouveau face.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire effrayant. Harry les yeux perdus dans les siens sentit une vague de panique le saisir aux tripes.

- Tu vas vivre, pour voir le monde que tu chéris, tes amis que tu aimes, sombrer et devenir miens. Ta vie va s'enfuir. Tu seras le symbole vivant de ma victoire. Mort tu serais devenu martyr, tu me serviras bien mieux vivant , dit-il comme s'il prononçait une terrible sentence.

Harry avait l'impression que quelque chose arrivait... Des ténèbres ? Non pire que cela, il avait la soudaine et atroce certitude.

- Tu ne mourras pas, oh non ! Harry Potter, sais-tu pourquoi les sorciers ont besoin d'une baguette pour exercer leur pouvoir ? Sais-tu pourquoi, j'avais besoin de ton sang ? Sais-tu que tes amis feront tout pour que tu vives et que cela sera leur perte ? Je te lance un défi ! Chaque année à l'anniversaire de ta défaite, viens essayer de me tuer sur le lieu de notre premier combat, mais si tu perds, je prendrais l'un de tes amis en prix... N'oublie pas petit pion...!

Un rire terrible le frappa en même temps qu'une multitude de douleurs et de souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens. Il hurla et s'effondra à terre sur les dalles froides du Manoir. Et dans les affres de la douleur, il vécut impuissant au reste de la scène.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit sa propre baguette et la brisa pour sceller le sortilège qu'il venait de lancer : désormais il n'en avait plus besoin. Son rire résonna longtemps en écho en Harry.

A moitié inconscient, il sentit qu'on le portait pour le jeter rudement dehors. Du sang s'écoulait de blessures qu'il ne souvenait pas avoir reçu. Son esprit s'abîma dans le néant. Il ne vit pas que ses amis vinrent le chercher malgré la crainte d'un piège. Il ne sut pas à quel point ils veillèrent sur lui.

C'était un joli jour de mai, un peu moins de trois mois avant que Harry Potter n'atteigne ses vingt ans. Un temps splendide et un temps heureux.

Le dernier jour de paix.

Car le lendemain, la damnation du monde commença...

**Chapitre 1 – Le Roi**

Cela faisait deux ans que Tom Jedusor avait vaincu Potter. Deux ans qu'il était tout puissant et que tous pliaient devant lui. Le monde lui-même s'était agenouillé devant lui, s'offrant dans sa défaite totale. Bien sûr il avait fallu un peu de temps avant que chaque nation moldue n'accepte sa défaite, mais... cela avait été amusant de les soumettre, les uns après les autres. Oui très amusant. Mais aujourd'hui... Plus rien ne paraissait pouvoir trouver grâce à ses yeux.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regardait d'un air ennuyé ses fidèles Mangemorts torturer un moldu. Un sort de silence étouffait ses hurlements de douleur. Du sang coulait lentement des blessures faites avec art par ses implacables bourreaux, et tâchait goutte à goutte le sol de marbre blanc. De leurs baguettes quelques Mangemorts cisaillaient chaque parcelle de peau de leur victime, presque par ennui. Car les journées s'écoulaient semblables.

Un bref murmure, un geste à peine esquissé et Voldemort mit fin à la vie de l'homme. Avec autant d'indifférence que s'il avait soufflé la flamme d'une bougie.

- Nettoie, sang-de-bourbe , dit-il d'un ton sec à une esclave.

La jeune femme se hâta d'obéir. Elle ne savait que trop bien que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, et que sa mort pouvait être extrêmement longue et douloureuse... Un collier métallique l'empêchait d'utiliser toute magie, ses pouvoirs étant vampirisés par l'objet. Elle savait aussi qu'à sa mort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ferait don de ce collier chargé de pouvoir à l'un de ses fidèles Mangemorts ou alors l'un des nobles Sang-pur... Il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire. Rien du tout. Et sans la moindre expression elle lava le sang qui s'incrustait dans le sol très blanc. Tout en maudissant intérieurement le nom mille fois haï de Harry Potter... le Vaincu.

Les Mangemorts, leur jouet mort, regardèrent leur maître. Seuls quelques d'entre eux étaient présent parmi les quinze que comportait leur groupe. Quinze désormais car certains avaient péri deux ans auparavant : Rabastan Lestrange le frère de Bellatrix, Nott, et Crabbe senior. Trois avaient fait leur entrée : les fils de Crabbe et Goyle, de même que celui de Lucius Malfoy... Quinze Mangemorts. Ils avaient été nombreux après sa victoire à vouloir eux aussi faire partie de ce prestigieux groupe, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait refusé. Il avait seulement accordé aux Sang-pur des titres de noblesse et divers domaines, ainsi que le droit de vie, de mort et de propriété sur les moldus. Les Sang-mêlé avaient été mis à l'écart, méprisés et sans aucun droit à l'éducation... Seuls ses fidèles Mangemorts avaient le pouvoir... Et puisque leur pouvoir devenait sien, il avait le pouvoir absolu. Douce ivresse.

- Bellatrix ma douce, commença Tom, tout est bien calme.

- Vous semblez le regretter Maître, dit la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

Ses yeux noirs acérés notaient tout, et elle était très attentive à l'humeur de son maître vénéré. Car elle était celle en qui il avait une confiance totale et elle le servait avec un dévouement confinant au fanatisme le plus absolu...

- Voulez-vous que j'organise une chasse aux moldus , suggéra-t-elle.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne répondit pas, se levant lentement.

- Non ma douce... Ce que j'aimerais, tu le sais !

Sa voix avait claqué sur ces derniers mots.

- Maître..., murmura Bellatrix dans une vaine tentative pour s'expliquer.

- La bibliothèque de Poudlard..., la coupa-t-il. Les rescapés de l'Ordre du Phénix... Potter... Cela... _traîne_ !

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres. Son Maître venait de mettre le doigt sur son seul échec en deux ans. Elle tourna nerveusement les bracelets de pouvoir à son poignet : colliers d'esclave, devenus par un habile sortilège sources d'un pouvoir immense. Mais comme les autres Mangemorts, elle devait toujours utiliser sa baguette.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé qui était leur gardien du secret, dit-elle enfin mortifiée par son échec.

- Qui , cria brusquement Voldemort. Mais qui cela peut-il être puisque je détiens toujours ce vieux fou de Dumbledore , explosa-t-il avec un bref geste à une ombre immobile dans un coin de la salle.

A ses colères toujours terribles et soudaines se mêlaient désormais des émanations à l'état brut de ses pouvoirs : les vitres de la salle explosèrent en un accord discordant et une pluie de verre s'abattit sur les personnes présentes. D'un mot Voldemort leur rendit leur aspect antérieur, avant de fixer à nouveau sa fidèle Bellatrix.

- Ils ne sont guère nombreux, subodora la sorcière. Je ne vois que le demi-humain, ce Lupin, comme gardien du secret, avança-t-elle. Mais personne ne l'a vu depuis des mois...

- Un loup-garou, gardien du secret ? Un être impossible à contrôler trois jours par mois , ricana Voldemort. Non... Tu te trompes sûrement, mais...

Il s'approcha et lui releva le menton d'un geste doux de la main, plongeant son regard reptilien dans le sien :

- Trouve l'Ordre du Phénix, trouve la bibliothèque et mon pion ou ma douce, je crois bien que tu me décevras..., chuchota-t-il d'une voix soyeuse.

Mais aucun de ces mots acérés n'était doux : tous étaient menaçants.

- Oui Maître.

Elle quitta la salle, en colère. Elle haïssait ses échecs. Et plus que tout, elle détestait décevoir son Maître. Elle résolut de suivre une idée dont elle n'avait jamais démordue avec le temps : elle restait persuadée que Severus était un traître. En le suivant, peut-être aurait-elle un indice pour le mener aux vermisseaux qui échappaient à son Maître ?

Et la cour personnelle de Lord Voldemort, souverain de ce monde, reprit ses macabres occupations. Un cri s'échappa avant qu'un nouveau sort de silence ne soit jeté sur une nouvelle victime...

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Draco Malfoy ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque. Il savait déjà ce qu'il y trouverait. Il y était souvent entré ces deux dernières années... Pour _lui_ hurler sa rage, sa colère. Pour le secouer aussi. Mais tout cela en vain...

Et quand il entra, la pièce était plongée comme toujours dans une pénombre peu agréable. Draco s'avança, se souvenant comme à chaque fois, quel défi cela avait été de ramener la bibliothèque entière de Poudlard après la défaite de celui qui y vivait désormais... La pièce avait été magiquement agrandie pour accueillir les milliers d'ouvrages. Dans l'air flottait une odeur de poussière à laquelle se mêlait, encore très légère, une senteur persistante de moisissure. Draco eut un sourire fugitif : Severus pestait à chaque qu'il entrait, se plaignant qu'on s'occupait bien mal des ouvrages de sa propre bibliothèque. Il avait prétendu devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'on lui avait volé ses livres et au fond... il n'avait guère menti puisque c'était Hermione qui l'avait forcé : elle l'avait accompagné chez lui et Draco n'avait jamais su exactement comment, elle l'avait convaincu de les laisser emmener tous ses précieux ouvrages.

Elle avait fait preuve de clairvoyance, car peu de temps après, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait demandé à Severus certains de ses ouvrages rarissimes... qui avait en toute honnêteté avoué s'être fait dépouillé, sans doute par l'Ordre du Phénix. Ordre moribond mais toujours vivant. Et quand le Seigneur avait eu connaissance du vol de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, il avait été... furieux. Son pouvoir avait détruit une aile entière de son Manoir...

Draco connaissait les méandres des allées de cette bibliothèque et surtout... Il savait où _il_ se trouvait. Il s'arrêta pour l'observer.

Harry Potter fixait les flammes de la cheminée. Comme toujours, son regard était éteint, comme s'il ne pouvait qu'ignorer ce qui l'entourait. Le visage pour le moment dénué de toute expression, il se penchait vers les flammes, presque voûté. Comme s'il était trop âgé. Draco remarqua que l'elfe de maison qui s'occupait de lui était là, discrète dans un coin sombre.

Le jeune sorcier nota les quelques mèches blanches dans les cheveux du Vaincu. Plus nombreuses au fur et à mesure des mois... depuis ce fameux combat qu'il avait perdu.

- Potter, dit-il seulement.

Sa voix n'était plus ni lente ni moqueuse. Les épreuves l'avaient durci, et sa voix possédait désormais une tonalité froide. Presque dangereuse... Harry ne le regarda même pas, ne sursauta pas. Il était là devant lui, mais son esprit avait fui...Draco fit quelques pas et s'assit en face de lui.

- Toujours pareil, hein ! Tu n'es toujours pas là..., fit-il amer.

Une amertume qui revenait souvent. Il releva sa manche, contemplant la marque haïe convoitée par tous aujourd'hui. Le pouvoir faisait toujours envie...

- J'ai fait tout ça pour rien au fond. Le monde vacille et s'éteint peu à peu. Et toi tu fixes les flammes. Toute la souffrance que j'ai subi, mon avilissement... Tu ne voies même pas que je suis là !

Draco cracha ces derniers mots. Harry frémit, mais Draco savait que ce n'était pas à cause de lui. Celui qui fut appelé le Survivant attendit un moment puis se leva et alla prendre un livre. Comme toujours alors, il avait le front crispé, comme si chaque geste, chaque acte nécessitait une intense concentration de sa part.

- Ah oui, bien sûr tu lis. Enormément. Je me demande quand tu auras fini de lire tous les vieux ouvrages de Poudlard et ceux de Severus. Puisque tu ne parles plus, personne ne sait ce que tu cherches...

Harry laissa tout à coup tomber le livre pour s'effondrer au sol, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur son visage, des sanglots sans bruit le déchirant, avant que de hurler finalement de douleur. Comme si celle-ci devenait à chaque fois trop forte pour être contenu. Des blessures apparurent comme par magie sur son corps. Comme s'il était la proie invisible de forces dévastatrices qui le meurtrissait sans pitié, sans jamais le tuer, car après coup, la magie défaisait ce qu'elle avait fait. Le guérissant après l'avoir torturé.

Draco s'était levé d'un bond pour aller près de lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Pour le bercer puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Combien de fois l'avait-il fait ? Combien de fois l'avaient-ils _tous_ fait ?

La chaleur de son corps contre lui témoignait qu'une vie logeait bien là dans ce corps éteint... Draco entendit une brève explosion et sut que l'elfe de maison était parti chercher de quoi le soigner... Vraiment seul, il contempla le visage crispé de douleur du jeune homme. D'une main tremblante, il lui effleura les cheveux en une caresse d'apaisement, car c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire... Draco laissa son esprit revenir à la première fois qu'il avait vu Potter dans cet état... Il l'avait regardé se tordre dans une souffrance inhumaine et incompréhensible pour lui, au sol sans bouger. Et puis ce silence, cette douleur...

Draco avait eu l'impression d'être frappé de plein de fouet : il voyait quelqu'un souffrir, sans savoir pourquoi. Il était impuissant et aurait aussi aimé être indifférent, mais... Cela non plus, il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Peu à peu au fil des semaines, ils avaient tous fini par comprendre que Potter souffrait toujours ce combat perdu. Dans son esprit et dans sa chair. Plus encore quand ils avaient compris que Potter était toujours relié au Seigneur des Ténèbres... D'une façon atroce pour lui car rien, ni potion ni sortilège ne paraissaient soulager ses souffrances...

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit et des pas tranquilles troublèrent le calme relatif de la bibliothèque. Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, vint alors se percher sur l'épaule de Draco, avant, comme à chaque crise, de guérir plus rapidement Harry par le pouvoir de ses larmes. Draco ne cessa pas ses caresses, car même si les blessures se refermaient tellement vite, la douleur étreignait toujours Harry... C'était un paradoxe que nul ne comprenait vraiment.

Les pas se rapprochaient de ces deux hommes enlacés dans une parodie d'étreinte, avant que leur auteur ne s'arrête près d'eux. Draco releva la tête vers l'arrivant dont la présence le ramenait ici dans ce présent où il berçait un jeune homme de presque vingt-deux ans et n'en avait pas honte.

Severus Snape s'approcha de l'endroit où Draco serrait Potter contre lui. Ses yeux noirs toisèrent les yeux gris du jeune Mangemort.

Severus ouvrit la bouche puis préféra se taire. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et avisa un échiquier à la partie inachevée. Remus venait souvent pour tenir compagnie à Harry. Et il jouait seul aux échecs. Severus pensait souvent que l'Ordre basculait peu à peu dans la folie qu'amène le désespoir le plus total... L'Ordre du Phénix ne renaîtrait sans doute jamais de ses cendres. Sur l'échiquier abandonné par Remus, un petit pion blanc, sans doute égaré dans les lignes ennemis, arrivait à la dernière case de l'échiquier. Deviendrait-il roi ?

La douleur qui déchirait Harry se calma peu à peu. La crise passait, avec une lenteur désespérante. Severus leur jeta un coup d'oeil avant de dire enfin :

- Il tue encore quelqu'un. Il s'ennuie...

Draco hocha la tête :

- Oui, cela ou n'importe quel autre sortilège...

Ils avaient fini par faire le lien entre les crises de Harry et les actions du Seigneur du Ténèbres. Lien maudit.

- Il ne redeviendra jamais lui-même, murmura Draco sans cesse de l'étreindre, toujours à terre.

Ses propres mots le crucifiaient. Car il avouait ainsi abandonner tout espoir. Faisant de son acte un acte de désespoir.

Severus hocha la tête, passa une main sur son visage comme chasser sa fatigue.

- Le monde sombre, murmura-t-il, épuisé. Je ne suis pas sûr que désormais il soit possible de le retenir. Peut-être est-il trop tard...

- Peut-être, peut-être pas... On ne le saura qu'en essayant, murmura le sorcier blond.

Draco se releva, aidant Harry à faire de même, puis il l'aida à s'asseoir. Il s'accroupit alors devant lui pour chercher son regard. D'un vert sans vie. Draco soupira.

- Tu veux vraiment essayer , demanda Severus.

- Oui, fut la réponse.

Si simple, presque évidente... Draco sortit de sa poche la plume du phénix qu'il avait retrouvé un mois plus tôt. Il avait attendu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fasse la réflexion comme quoi il la cherchait. Que son trophée avait disparu... Draco en avait conclu qu'il l'avait oublié, et s'était décidé à subtiliser la plume.

Il la contempla, repensant à la conversation avec Hermione Granger des mois plus tôt.

_« Si tu peux, trouve-la, lui avait-elle demandé. Trouve la plume qui était dans la baguette de Harry._

_- Je ne comprends pas. Fumseck est ici, il suffit de lui prendre une plume et..._

_- Si les choses étaient si simples, je l'aurais déjà fait..., l'avait-elle interrompu. Ecoute Draco, pendant près de neuf ans Harry a utilisé sa baguette, il l'a porté sur lui en permanence. Avec la plume qu'elle contenait, qui par conséquent a été imprégnée de sa magie. Je sais que c'est risqué pour toi, mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour essayer de le sortir de là..._

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre , avait ironisé Draco._

_- Du sang de Voldemort, avait-elle répliqué sérieusement. J'ai fait de nombreuses recherches, et si je veux tenter de rompre le lien entre Voldemort et lui, il me faut de son sang. De la même façon qu'il a eu besoin du sang de Harry pour renaître._

_- Tu es folle , s'était moqué Draco._

_Elle l'avait regardé posément, avant de dire :_

_- Non je veux le sauver, il est notre seul espoir. Et si tu ne pensais pas comme moi, tu ne serais pas ici avec moi à cet instant !_

_Elle avait crié ces derniers mots et ses yeux étaient devenus brillants de larmes contenues._

_- C'est évident que je ne suis pas ici parce que j'y suis bien, avait répliqué Draco avec une certaine insolence._

_Histoire de chasser l'émotion que ces mots avaient suscités en lui._

_- Je suis prête à faire le pari qu'il n'y a aucun lieu où tu te trouves bien, avait-elle relevée._

_La justesse de sa remarque l'avait touché et il était resté silencieux. Elle avait poursuivi :_

_- Bien sûr, tu ne nous aimes pas mais... et lui Draco ?_

_Il avait détourné les yeux un instant, avant d'affronter la jeune femme :_

_- Ne te méprends pas, je n'aime tout simplement pas ce monde._

_- Et c'est pour cela que tu le tiens dans tes bras à chaque crise !_

_- Tout le monde le fait._

_- Pas comme toi Draco, pas comme toi..._

_Et elle s'était tu et avait quitté la pièce. Il avait couru et l'avait rattrapé pour dire ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des mois. Ces mots longtemps retenus car ce n'était pas à lui de les révéler à la jeune femme. Mais avec ce qu'elle venait de lui demander, il n'avait plus guère le choix..._

_- Hermione..._

_C'était la première fois qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom... Elle l'avait regardé avec étonnement._

_- Il faut que tu saches... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Il a..._

_Il avait soupiré, c'était si difficile à dire... Si pénible de lui révéler la vanité de ses espoirs._

_- Il a crée une chaîne, à travers les Mangemorts._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- Nous sommes son pouvoir, il le puise en nous et nous sommes..._

_Que c'était difficile... Il avait fermé les yeux un instant pour les rouvrir et fixer Hermione :_

_- Si on lui lance un sort pour le tuer, ou encore si on lui donne un poison ou même s'il fait une chute mortelle, avait-il lentement commencé, c'est l'un de membres de la chaîne qui mourra. Tant que nous sommes... TOUS vivants, il est impossible de le tuer, dit-il finalement. Et il a sa disposition toute notre énergie magique._

_Hermione avait pâli. Avant d'avoir une réaction surprenante._

_Elle l'avait pris pour le serrer contre elle, avant de murmurer :_

_- Dis-moi ce que tu choisis..._

_- Une vie agréable bien qu'étant esclave et un monde perdu, ou ma mort et un monde à reconstruire, avait-il récapitulé avec ironie encore pour se protéger des émotions qui lui nouaient la gorge._

_Elle avait hoché la tête._

_- Je ne sais pas, avait-il enfin avoué. Je ne sais pas du tout._

_Il l'avait serré fort contre lui, en un vain réconfort auquel il n'avait nul droit... Avant de repartir sans un mot. »_

- J'ai choisi. Severus..., ajouta Draco sans finir.

- Je vous laisse, comprit aussitôt l'ancien maître des potions. Et je les tiendrai à l'écart d'ici le temps qu'il te faudra.

- Merci, dit Draco presque distraitement, ses yeux fouillant à nouveau ceux de Harry.

Severus, expert dans le sortilège du legilimens, n'avait pu voir ce qui était arrivé à l'esprit de Harry. Quelque chose l'entourait, l'isolait. Etait-ce le choc de la perte de sa baguette ? Etait-ce le sort jeté par Voldemort ? Etait-ce le lien entre eux ?

La porte se referma doucement sur eux. L'elfe de maison n'était pas revenue et c'était tant mieux.

Draco au fur et à mesure de ses quelques recherches avait découvert l'existence de la magie du sang, celle dont s'était servie la mère de Potter. Il y avait aussi celle utilisée avec les baguettes. Mais Draco avait découvert que les baguettes n'avaient pas toujours été employées : avant les sorciers disposaient de leur pouvoirs sans aucun objet. Mais le prix était que les pouvoirs magiques étaient indisciplinés et incontrôlables... S'en servir n'allait pas sans risques.

Il avait remarqué que toutes les recherches de Potter s'orientaient sur les pouvoirs. Comme si, bien que perdu dans un lieu où nul ne pouvait l'atteindre, il se battait encore. Sans lâcher prise, encore et encore.

Draco contempla la plume se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. A part qu'il n'aimait pas ce monde atroce...

Il passa la plume usée sur les lèvres de Harry. Qui leva une main pour la lui prendre. Draco crut sans être certain voir un éclat dans son regard comme si le Potter qu'il avait connu était là, bien là. Mais enfermé par quelque chose.

Draco avait bien réfléchi : il allait utiliser la magie du sang. Son sang puisqu'il était impossible d'obtenir celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Il ne l'avait pas dit à Hermione, préférant essayer seul. Il lui avait demandé le livre indiquant ce qu'il devait faire, en lui jurant de lui rendre, puisqu'elle seule voulait prendre ce risque. Il avait menti, évidement... Il sortit une petite dague et releva sa chemise pour faire une discrète blessure près de l'aine.

Il imbiba la plume de phénix de son sang, avant de murmurer quelques mots et d'achever par un mouvement de baguette de jeter le sortilège.

La plume se ficha dans la poitrine de Harry. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, et de l'énergie vitale de Draco s'écoula vers lui.

Draco serra les dents. _Il_ allait sentir qu'il se passait quelque chose. Peut-être ne pourrait-il plus revenir. Il allait mourir par sa marque sans doute... Il découvrait que cela n'avait pas tant d'importance, au fond...

Ses yeux se fermèrent, un noir l'envahit, l'entraînant dans les brumes de l'inconscience. Une seule certitude : la magie du sang ne marchait qu'avec de l'amour. Ou la haine la plus noire. C'était ce que le livre avait révélé. Oui, certes Hermione aimait Harry comme un frère, mais lui... C'était pour cela qu'il espérait ne pas se tromper en se disant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire cela. Il espérait seulement que son énergie vitale le réveillerait enfin.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Severus referma doucement la porte de la bibliothèque. Il s'était retenu de dire à Draco quelle erreur il faisait. Vouloir aimer était une erreur dans ce monde, encore plus quand on était un Mangemort. Il n'avait rien dit, car... D'une part parce que lui-même l'avait commise cette erreur, et d'autre part... D'autre part, parce qu'il ne pouvait le regretter.

Il soupira. En aidant Potter, c'était comme si Draco avait scellé leur destin à tous. Le monde valait-il la peine qu'ils meurent ? Il eut un sourire froid. Peu lui importait le monde au fond... Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée d'aller le disputer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et peu de temps auparavant, il en aurait pensé pareil de sa vie...

Plus maintenant.

Il y avait une paire d'yeux marrons qui lui réchauffait le coeur. Ce coeur qu'il était persuadé de ne plus avoir. Une langue acérée qui l'empêchait - mais parfois seulement - d'avoir le dernier mot. Un esprit si intelligent et vif que jamais il ne pouvait se lasser de parler avec elle. Un corps si doux... Il arrêta là ses pensées, et bénit son don d'Occlumens. Si fort qu'_il_ n'avait jamais pu lire en lui.

Si puissant qu'il pouvait céder à la tentation de l'aimer, de l'étreindre. De se coucher en espérant qu'il n'y ait plus jamais d'aube. De s'abandonner dans ses bras confiants...

Et ce bonheur l'effrayait car il ne pouvait durer.

Severus Snape le savait bien, il en était toujours ainsi.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Draco se réveilla lentement, son coeur battant sourdement à ses oreilles. Il se sentait bizarre, un peu nauséeux. Il se rappela peu à peu ce qu'il avait fait... Tout était calme. Une bûche craqua dans la cheminée. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

- Tu es fou Malfoy, dit une voix près de lui.

Une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis une éternité.

- Tu es guéri, croassa Draco.

Sa gorge sèche le blessait. La lueur des flammes lui permettait de voir que le jeune sorcier, qui était resté coupé du monde pendant des mois, l'observait. Qu'il était là. Qu'il le regardait, enfin...

- Non, pas exactement. C'est toujours là, expliqua Harry, laconique.

- Quoi ?

- Le sort qu'il m'a jeté, précisa Harry.

Sans comprendre, Draco se releva lentement du canapé où il était allongé. Un léger vertige le saisit, son coeur battant toujours fort. Puis une faiblesse persistante s'installa. Il ramena ses cheveux en arrière pour les empêcher de tomber dans ses yeux.

Une migraine commença à marteler ses tempes en un doux solo. Pour le moment.

Harry le fixait, avec ses yeux verts à nouveau vivants. Pourtant quelque chose restait différent... Harry semblait plus dur que dans son souvenir. Ou étaient-ce les mèches blanches ? Ses pensées étaient encore confuses...

- Combien de temps suis-je resté ainsi , demanda enfin Harry.

- Presque deux ans.

- Deux ans ? Et que s'est-il passé pendant tout ce temps ?

- Le monde _lui_ appartient, dit-il sans avoir préciser de qui il s'agissait. Il l'a modelé suivant ses désirs. Avec le lot prévisible d'esclaves, de tortures et autres joyeusetés, expliqua Draco avec amertume.

Et beaucoup de lassitude. Il avait découvert qu'on pouvait s'habituer aux horreurs, aux atrocités. Il avait découvert que cela n'allait pas sans prix très lourd : la paix de l'âme et le dégoût de soi-même. Certains pouvaient se complaire dans cette situation, y trouver plaisir même, mais pas lui. Pas avec les cauchemars qui ne le laissaient plus en paix.

- Parce que j'ai échoué, murmura Harry très sombre. Parce que ma baguette n'est plus.

La plume de phénix utilisée par Draco était devenue noire, prête à s'effriter. Harry la contempla entre ses mains.

- Nous avons réussi à te trouver une autre baguette au cas où..., promit Draco.

Inutile de dire que c'était celle d'Albus. Que c'était la seule dont ils disposaient.

Harry resta silencieux. Mais tous deux le savaient : il ne pourrait utiliser qu'une baguette qui serait sienne. Draco s'était raccroché à cet espoir. A lui. Mais à présent, il doutait que ce jeune homme aux mèches blanches puisse faire la différence. Ses paupières s'alourdirent.

Draco Malfoy s'endormit épuisé.

**Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Comme toujours, je vous répondrai ! **

**Mmh, suite aux mails que je viens de recevoir, il semblerait que le site interdise désormais aux auteurs de répondre aux reviews de leur lecteurs... comme je tiens énormément à vous répondre, je le ferais quand même !**

**Bisous à tous !**


	2. Les pions

Disclaimer :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

_Avertissement_ - Fic de rating PG-13, en raison de relations homosexuelles entre Harry et Draco. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à R, car l'histoire ne s'y prête pas, en raison de son contexte et du faible nombre de chapitres. Le rating est aussi justifié en raison de quelques scènes à allusion violente.

Cette fic ne prend pas en compte les événements et révélations du tome 6.

**Voici la suite... je poste assez rapidement car je veux que cette fic soit publiée avant la sortie du tome 6 en France, dont le 1er octobre 2005, pour l'excellente raison que le livre détruit toutes les jolies théories que j'expose dans cette fic... **

**Ah, et cette fic ne comporte que 4 chapitres, assez conséquents quand même puisqu'elle fait 58 pages... **

Trunks-01 : je préfère te répondre en français car mon anglais n'est... pas génial ! C'est vrai que Harry n'a pas pour le moment un très beau rôle, mais les choses vont s'améliorer jusqu'à la fin, ne t'en fais pas ! Gros bisous !

Onarluca : Je jure que c'est un happy end, y compris pour Harry et Draco ! Je l'ai rajouté dans le résumé pour que tout le monde soit rassuré. Parce que vu le sujet, ce n'était pas évident ! Bisous

Le Saut de l'Ange : Alors je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic (je fais pas mal de Harry/Draco, passe y jeter un petit coup d'oeil, enfin si tu continues à aimer ce que j'écris !) et que ce soit une bonne surprise ! Je ne ferais de mal à personne (sauf au méchant de la fic) et c'est vraiment un happy end... ! Bisous !

Nono : La suite arrive, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'espère que tu trouveras ça toujours superbe. Bisous !

Mifibou : aah, ma toute première reviewse ! C'est rigolo de penser que ça fait un an presque jour pour jour que tu m'as laissé ta première review ! On verra bien pour les réponses, mais j'avoue que je détesterais ne plus en faire. Je jure que c'est un happy end (je le précise depuis que des lecteurs me l'ont demandé en raison d'une deathfic que j'ai faite...) mais la fic étant assez courte (seulement 4 chapitres) les relations ne seront pas aussi développées... Il n'y aurait pas eu la limite de date pour le concours que j'aurais bien continué sur plusieurs chapitres ! Gros bisous !

Atalanta de Tebas : La description du tout début était le thème du concours, j'ai essayé de la reprendre dans le corps de la fic... Merci beaucoup, en tout cas, j'ai essayé dde rendre une ambiance très noire et ce n'est pas facile... Bisous !

Helen : Merci, comme je le l'ai dit, cette fic sera fini avant la publication du Tome 6 en France ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, bisous !

Corail Zaarea : j'espère que tu as bien reçu mon mail... pour le moment je n'ai pas eu d'autres infos, mais si tu veux je te tiendrai informée. Bon, ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a qu'un qui ne s'en sort pas dans cette fic, le méchant, évidemment ! J'ai bien aimé changé d'ambiance, revenir à des choses plus sérieuses (mes autres textes sont quand même plus légers, voire comiques) et effleurer du bout des doigts la réalité des guerres (même si je l'avais fait dans « 17 ans »). Draco est plus adulte, oui, comme tous les persos... j'espère que la suite te plaira, parce que mes idées sont vraiment compliquées ! Bisous !

Oxaline : Coucou toi ! Je suis d'accord, le sujet était bon, mais pas facile ! J'ai vraiment galéré pour le synopsis... On verra bien si c'est génial ! Merci et gros bisous !

Vif d'or : C'est une fic assez courte, mais qui se termine bien. Ca tombait bien, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de plus dramatique... Il y a 4 chapitres en tout, donc l'histoire est vite menée ! Gros bisous !

Comme tu veux !: Merci ! Un début n'est jamais facile, surtout sur ce thème... J'ai essayé d'être originale mais en respectant l'univers de Rowling... J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bisous !

Dawn456 : La fic sera rapidement finie, je te rassure, tu n'auras pas autant à attendre que pour les autres ! Voici la suite ! Bisous !

Tiffany Shin : Merci ! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Les pions**

Une main le secoua sans ménagement. Draco ouvrit les yeux. La clarté du soleil matinal lui blessait les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là Draco , demanda Hermione, inquiète.

Draco fit une grimace. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis un long moment. Il avait donné de son énergie vitale, donné son sang. Ce n'était pas étonnant s'il se sentait faible. Il chercha du regard Harry. Il lisait. Encore. Avait-il rêvé cette nuit ?

- Potter..., interpella-t-il.

- Ah tu es réveillé, dit le jeune sorcier sans avoir conscience qu'il intervertissait les rôles.

Hermione, tétanisée, l'observa s'approcher sans être capable de faire le moindre le geste. Elle jeta un bref regard de reproche à Draco avant de sauter au cou de Harry en pleurant. Un long moment s'écoula avant que Hermione ne retourne vers Draco et ne dise :

- Alors... Comment as-tu fait puisque tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais avoir de son sang...

- La magie du sang, répondit seulement Draco en se levant enfin.

Il se rassit aussitôt, des nuées d'étoiles devant lui, lui rappelant sa faiblesse toujours présente.

- Hermione, reprit-il, tu pourrais faire en sorte que quelqu'un m'apporte à manger ?

- Bien sûr !

Et elle sortit aussitôt, tout en se promettant d'en savoir plus. Car désormais, plus rien n'arrêterait sans aucun doute le destin.

_Severus..._, songea-t-elle inquiète.

Quelques instants plus tard, un brouhaha envahit la bibliothèque d'ordinaire si paisible. Draco observa tout cela avec un certain détachement, occupé à manger sans faim...

Ron n'hésita pas à serrer Harry fort, si fort que ce dernier protesta. Sa soeur Ginny fit de même, avec autant d'enthousiaste et de chaleur. Et ainsi de suite, comme dans une ronde sans mot mais remplie de larmes : Neville retenait difficilement ses larmes, Tonk n'essayait même pas, Fred et Georges passés leur émotion, essayèrent de lui montrer leurs dernières inventions. Les jumeaux s'étaient reconvertis en objets pour détruire Voldemort : objet, sort ou potion, ils ne ménageaient guère leurs efforts. Remus, très ému, le serra contre lui sans un mot...

Puis il y eut cet instant où tout à coup le silence se fit, car la joie retombait, pour laisser place à la triste réalité de ce monde meurtri...

- Où sont les... autres , demanda Harry avec appréhension.

- Ma famille s'est dispersée un peu partout, expliqua Ron, pour chercher des objets magiques anciens qui pourraient nous aider. Mes parents sont en Australie, Bill et Charly bougent sans cesse, mais tout le monde va bien.

Harry n'osa pas poser la question de ce qu'il était advenu de Percy...

- C'est pareil pour les membres de l'Ordre, poursuivit Hermione. Tout le monde cherche quelque chose pouvant nous aider.

Elle fit un geste ample pour englober la bibliothèque :

- Quand à nous, nous essayons de trouver une solution car nous avons réussi à récupérer la bibliothèque de Poudlard, ainsi que celle de Severus.

Ron eut une légère grimace, sans doute à l'évocation du prénom de l'austère professeur de potion. Mais Hermione achevait :

- Nous cherchons tout ce qui pourrait nous aider...

Harry eut l'impression étrange qu'elle ne semblait plus trop y croire elle-même, ou bien était-ce la fatigue ? Pourtant à cet instant, tous rayonnaient, comme si le monde avait retrouvé une couleur perdue. Les coeurs semblaient plus légers, comme si l'espoir venait de renaître. Mais ils étaient au moins deux à ne pas penser ainsi : Draco et Hermione. Et Harry, lui, doutait d'être encore capable de porter tous leurs espoirs...

Dans ce nouveau silence, plus serein, les têtes se tournèrent vers Draco. Sa chemise tâchée de sang, et son air épuisé clamaient qu'il était pour quelque chose dans la soudaine guérison de celui dont on espérait plus rien... Plus que tout, il avait agi seul, alors que tous voulaient Harry. Finalement, ce fut Remus qui se décida à demander, d'une voix douce mais en même temps, légèrement fâché :

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit ce que tu comptais faire ?

Draco hésita un moment à répondre franchement. Car la magie du sang impliquait certaines choses qu'il n'était pas prêt à avouer en public. Qui ne regardaient que lui.

- C'est moi, intervint Hermione. C'est moi qui ait eu l'idée, mais Draco l'a... mise en oeuvre, ajouta-t-elle avec un certain mécontentement.

- Parce que je n'étais pas certain que cela marche, tint à préciser Draco. Et puis... nous n'étions que deux à pouvoir le faire..., ajouta-t-il sans s'expliquer davantage.

Inutile de préciser que Severus avait refusé. Qu'il avait dit avec un sourire froid qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour Potter. Ni amour, ni haine... Mais qu'il lui souhaitait bonne chance. Draco grimaça au souvenir de ces mots à double sens. Bonne chance avec Potter...

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura Hermione perplexe.

- Hermione, il m'était impossible d'avoir de son sang, tu t'en doutes bien ! Alors j'ai utilisé le mien, expliqua succinctement le sorcier blond.

- La magie du sang, murmura Hermione. Si seul le sang de Voldemort pouvait arriver à aider Harry, j'en conclus que...

Elle le regarda songeuse :

- Si je comprends bien, c'est le sang de Voldemort qui permet de tracer la marque ?

Draco fut surpris par la justesse de sa remarque. Il ne lui avait jamais révélé cela mais visiblement ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il se leva à nouveau. Il ne parut pas avoir remarqué que Harry l'avait dévisagé avec curiosité : car ce jeune homme de presque 23 ans n'avait pas grand-chose de commun avec le Draco Malfoy arrogant qu'il avait connu à Poudlard...

De plus, Harry savait que la magie du sang n'était pas une magie anodine. Elle était puissante mais impliquait beaucoup de choses. Des émotions, des sentiments, tous très forts... C'est pourquoi elle était aussi appelée magie du besoin. Il était évident que Voldemort ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec cette magie, même si elle était puissante. La question restait en suspens pour Draco... Pourquoi l'avait-il utilisée ? Le jeune homme semblait ne pas remarquer que Harry le fixait. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte, surtout pour un Mangemort... Et pour Harry son indifférence affectée était si évidente qu'elle en devenait étrange : Malfoy ne voulait pas le regarder.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux devenus presque blancs se leva : il n'avait plus rien à faire ici pour le moment.

- Tu pars , demanda Ron.

Au fil des mois, une sorte de respect avait fini par naître entre les membres récents de l'Ordre et le jeune espion. Peu à peu, ils avaient tous fini par comprendre que lutter entre eux ne pourrait que les affaiblir dans leurs efforts pour tuer Voldemort.

- Oui, je dois y aller. _Il_ a du sentir que mon énergie fluctuait alors..., répondit Draco avec une certaine nonchalance.

Feinte, car tous savaient qu'il risquait sa vie en servant l'Ordre, et plus encore avec ce qu'il venait d'accomplir.

- Attend, fit Ron en l'arrêtant d'un geste de la main. Montre-moi ta blessure.

Draco releva sa chemise tâchée de sang. Ron hocha doucement la tête pour lui-même.

- Je reviens, déclara-t-il.

Il revient aussitôt avec une potion pour le soigner et une nouvelle chemise. Ron avait choisi de poursuivre des études de médicomages afin de pouvoir aider et soigner ceux qu'il aimait... Il n'avait toujours pas une grande affection pour Malfoy, mais ce dernier avait su prouver au cours des mois passés son engagement dans l'ordre...

- Que vas-tu lui dire , demanda Hermione alors que Ron le soignait.

Elle semblait soucieuse. Ces deux ans l'avait vieillie, et son esprit était encore plus aiguisé qu'auparavant. De plus, elle avait à coeur de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Un peu comme Molly Weasley l'aurait fait si elle n'était pas en Australie... Même si c'était Remus qui dirigeait l'Ordre, Hermione avait fini par acquérir un poids important dans les réunions. Sa soif de connaissance ne se démentait pas et tous étaient persuadés qu'elle finirait par lire tous les ouvrages présent dans cette pièce...

Et en deux ans, songea Harry, elle ne semblait pas avoir vieillie : ses cheveux longs étaient toujours indiscipliné, mais son visage paraissait plus fin. Et puis.. elle n'avait plus ses sempiternelles tâches d'encre sur les doigts, témoins de nombreux devoirs qu'elle rédigeait alors. Mais c'était bien Hermione, toujours soucieuse de ce qui pouvait survenir, cherchant toujours à prévoir le pire pour s'en prémunir...

Quant à Ron... Il avait cette gravité que donnent les épreuves les plus difficiles. Ses tâches de rousseur étaient toujours là, mais le jeune homme un peu maladroit avait cédé place à un homme aux gestes calmes et précis dans ses soins...

- Il n'y a que deux raisons pour que mon énergie fluctue comme cela. Un don de pouvoir par la magie du sang ou... une nuit torride avec quelqu'un, ajouta Draco avec un sourire froid rempli d'ironie.

Jamais Hermione n'avait vu un véritable sourire de la part de Draco. Il se maîtrisait toujours. Sauf la fois où il l'avait serré dans ces bras. Et tout à l'heure quand elle l'avait trouvé affalé dans la bibliothèque. Elle l'avait contemplé un moment, avait noté qu'il avait peu à peu perdu les rondeurs de l'adolescence : son visage se creusait. Peut-être aussi en raison des épreuves. Et ses cheveux blonds s'éclaircissaient toujours plus. Il semblait si fatigué... Sans savoir que ce constat valait pour eux tous.

- Tu vas lui dire que tu as un nouveau amant , demanda Ron sachant qu'il disait une évidence.

- Oui et si tu veux ça peut être quelqu'un qui te ressemble , le taquina Draco. Un sorcier rouquin, recouvert de taches de rousseur...

- Non merci , protesta Ron.

Draco eut un léger sourire, vite enfui. Il soupira, sachant que la confrontation avec son maître serait éprouvante mentalement : il devrait dissimuler tant ce qui s'était passé que la joie immense qu'il éprouvait : il avait choisi, il préférait un monde libre même au prix de sa vie. Rien ne valait l'espoir. Il se mordit les lèvres, refoulant tous ses sentiments. Quand il avait suivi des cours d'Occlumencie avec Severus, il avait appris à sceller toute émotion au plus profond de lui...

Remus qui était resté silencieux, discret presque comme à son habitude, demanda enfin ce que Draco voulait savoir sans oser poser la question.

- Harry... Il y a une chose que nous voudrions tous savoir : qu'as-tu cherché pendant tous ces mois ? Et... que t'es-t-il vraiment arrivé , fit-il d'une voix encore inquiète.

Le visage de Harry redevint grave. Il était différent celui qui avait affronté Voldemort et avait été vaincu, tous le percevaient sans savoir exactement en quoi. Peut-être était-ce les mèches blanches éparses dans ses boucles brunes. Peut-être était-ce cette ride qui marquait - à peine certes – son front. Peut-être était-ce ces yeux verts autrefois pétillant de malice qui aujourd'hui gardaient la trace d'une douleur surhumaine. Peut-être... était-ce le fait que tous cette pièce l'avaient vu se tordre de douleur.

Harry parut hésiter :

- Pour simplifier... disons que le sort que Voldemort m'a jeté m'a fait vivre en permanence toutes les atrocités qu'il a pu commettre dans sa vie. Y compris celle qu'il commet au moment où il le fait...

Draco ne parut pas surpris. Il aurait préféré découvrir que ses suppositions étaient fausses. Mais Severus et lui avaient deviné juste, sans en comprendre le but réel. Car le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait toujours un but.

- Tu veux dire que c'est toujours le cas... , s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Oui. Il est en colère d'ailleurs, murmura Harry avec une grimace. Mais avant que tu ne partes Malfoy... pourrais-je te poser une question ? Seul à seul , précisa-t-il hésitant.

- Mais bien sûr, rétorqua Malfoy avec une ironie mordante.

Tous furent surpris : cela faisait des mois que l'ancien Malfoy n'avait pas refait surface. Que son ironie mêlée d'arrogance n'avait blessé personne. Perplexes, tous quittèrent un à un la pièce. Hermione glissa simplement avant de fermer la porte :

- Harry, je t'apporte quelque chose pour que tu manges.

Mais Harry n'y prêta guère attention, son regard fixé sur l'énigme qu'était devenu Malfoy pour lui...

- Alors Potter... Qu'y a-t-il, je n'ai pas toute la journée devant moi !

Harry ne répondit pas à l'agression.

- Malfoy... La magie du sang n'est basée que sur l'amour ou la haine la plus féroce, dit Harry à voix basse, ses yeux plongé dans ceux du jeune Mangemort.

Devenu prince parmi les princes. Devenu esclave. Et que Harry scrutait à la recherche du moindre indice pouvant l'éclairer sur ses pensées.

Draco hocha simplement la tête, sans répondre. Harry n'osait poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et demanda simplement :

- Pourquoi ?

- Cela fait deux années Potter, consentit à expliquer Draco. Deux longues années que je t'observe souffrir. Et lui... heureux de ce sort qu'il t'a jeté. Deux ans que je...

_« te tiens dans mes bras, les nuits... »_ Il ne put dire ces mots là. Et reprit sur un ton plus léger :

- A quoi bon, Potter ? C'est fini, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. C'est tout , déclara-t-il très sec.

Et il s'éloigna sans regarder derrière lui.

Harry eut l'impression étrange que la conversation s'était déroulée à un autre niveau, que Malfoy avait une réponse – Harry ignorait laquelle, de même que la question- , et qu'il partait comme s'il n'avait plus le revoir. Comme un adieu.

Harry n'avait qu'une certitude : cela commençait tout juste.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Voldemort souriait. Il n'avait sourit ainsi depuis des mois. Depuis, pour être exact que Bellatrix avait trouvé une utilité à Albus. Il avait beaucoup aimé son idée de marionnette... Après oui, il s'était lassé. Quoi d'étonnant dans un monde qui lui était acquis, devenu totalement sien. Bien sûr l'Ordre du Phénix subsistait un peu comme une vague démangeaison qui revenait régulièrement. Pensée pénible sur le moment mais au fond sans réelle importance.

Tom avait vu le monde succomber sous sa volonté. Il s'en était amusé, un moment encore une fois, des efforts des moldus pour lui résister.

Après presque deux ans de domination, il se serait ennuyé s'il n'avait laissé Potter libre. Il savait qu'il tuerait Harry, quand il en aurait assez, mais en attendant, sa survie présentait un intérêt, enfin s'il avait daigné venir à son défi. Car évidement il en avait été incapable. Et Tom n'avait pu tenir sa promesse car les membres de l'Ordre étaient trop habiles à se cacher...

Mais, là... La journée était intéressante, la première journée où quelque chose de nouveau survenait. Il avait senti que Potter s'était enfin réveillé. Car il le surveillait mentalement de très près. Vérifiait que son esprit était toujours prisonnier du choc de retour...

Il avait admiré l'opiniâtreté du jeune homme à lui résister pour s'en sortir, à lire pour concentrer son esprit sur sa quête de liberté.

Mais le sortilège agissait toujours ceci étant. Peut-être que ce petit pion allait relancer la partie d'une manière... intéressante ? Oh bien sûr il gagnerait encore, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Tom souriait, tout en songeant à une nouvelle manière de l'écraser. Car Potter n'avait plus de baguette ! Et il était impossible qu'il en ait une nouvelle... En effet, il avait pris soin de confisquer la marchandise des neuf boutiques de baguettes à travers le monde. Lui seul désormais attribuait les baguettes, personne d'autre. Lui seul contrôlait les pouvoirs du monde sorcier. Il était si simple de briser une baguette, n'est-ce pas ? Et il en avait brisé, oh oui , privant de pouvoir de nombreux sorciers n'étant pas digne du pouvoir...

Tom Jedusor éclata de rire, heureux de sa victoire totale. Et il leva un verre à sa nouvelle victoire car il savait qu'avec ou sans baguette, Potter reviendrait l'affronter... Peut-être en ferait-il un automate comme ce cher Albus... Ce mois de mai promettait d'être excellent. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur que de sceller dans le sang les victoires...

- Viens là, chien !

Et il fit tomber son verre.

- Ramasse , ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec et cruel.

L'être qui lui faisait face, jadis puissant sorcier, lui obéit sa volonté anéantie par un sortilège d'imperium continu. Et l'homme devenu poupée de chair sans volonté se releva les mains ensanglantées, portant les débris de verre. Il quitta la pièce sous un nouvel ordre de son maître.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Peu après, Voldemort sentit Draco Malfoy arriver au Manoir, grâce au lien qu'il avait instauré. Or... il s'était passé des choses intéressantes la nuit dernière. Aucun Mangemort ne pouvait lui cacher quoi que ce fut depuis qu'il avait créé ce lien. C'était le revers de leur immense pouvoir que leur Maître leur avait accordé...

Voldemort pratiquait depuis assez longtemps la sorcellerie, pour savoir qu'il n'existait pas de coïncidences. Pas dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Potter s'était réveillé et l'énergie de Draco avait presque failli s'éteindre.

- Bonjour Maître, fit Draco en s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Qu'as-tu fait la nuit dernière , demanda abruptement le Seigneur des Ténèbres en le scrutant de ses yeux de reptile. Ton énergie a... fluctué. Pendant un instant, j'ai même pensé que l'on t'attaquait...

Draco frémit mais seulement intérieurement. Car il s'y était préparé. Il aurait été fou sans cela.

- J'ai eu... une nuit intéressante, laissa-t-il entendre avec un léger sourire de satisfaction.

- Tiens, tiens... Qui était-ce ?

Voldemort percevait le moindre doute, l'essence du mensonge chez les Mangemorts liés à lui. Draco savait qu'il jouait sa vie et sa mort, longue ou non.

- Un jeune homme...

- Oh oh... mais ce n'était pas un sorcier, non ?

Draco se demanda jusqu'où le lien lui permettait de lire en lui.

- Un esclave...

- Un beau jeune homme je présume ? Ha !

Tom se leva de son trône pour relever la tête de Draco, les yeux fixés sur le sol de marbre blanc. Pour le forcer à affronter son regard effrayant.

- Si jeune... Si bouillant, souffla-t-il, laissant un ongle érafler la peau tendre du cou du jeune homme.

Draco avait l'esprit focalisé sur une image d'un jeune homme choisi au hasard, au cas où il lirait son esprit.

- Oui, cela explique la baisse d'énergie... Tu me rappelles Lucius et Severus dans leurs jeunes années !

Draco eut la sensation d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac à cette révélation.

- Me montreras-tu ton nouveau jouet , poursuivit Voldemort.

Comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que Draco avait été ébranlé par cette révélation. Blessé...

- Il est mort, Maître.

Draco refoula au loin la nausée que lui donnait ses propos, ce qu'il laissait supposer avoir fait. Et il se fixa sur l'image : il avait choisi le visage d'un mort. Et il avait du le fixer très longtemps pour le garder en mémoire et le faire vivre en de faux souvenirs. Très longtemps...

- Ah... Eh bien dans ce cas, tu peux aller en choisir un autre dans la réserve d'esclaves. Tu as ma permission pour... deux ? Oui deux pour commencer, mais cette fois ne les tue pas, fais-les... durer.

- Merci infiniment Maître, dit Draco essayant de paraître extrêmement reconnaissant.

- Tu peux t'en aller, fit son maître avec un geste vague.

Draco Malfoy sortit, contrôlant autant que possible les battements de son coeur, le suppliant de rester calme.

Derrière lui Voldemort dit pour lui-même :

- Tu mens mal, jeune Malfoy. Très très mal... Je crois que je viens de découvrir un autre petit pion... Sauf que toi... tu es déjà à moi !

Draco attendit plusieurs jours avant de retourner à l'Ordre. Il sentait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait des soupçons. Il aurait été fou de croire qu'il pouvait en être autrement... Draco ignorait s'il avait pu fermer convenablement son esprit, grâce aux cours d'Occlumencie. Et s'il était encore en vie, il pouvait raisonnablement supposer qu'il avait réussi à donner le change... Ou l'espérer. L'autre hypothèse était moins réjouissante : son Maître connaissait sa trahison et avait décider de jouer avec lui...

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Le lendemain de sa guérison, Harry visita la maison. Il visita chaque pièce en prenant son temps, appréciant sa liberté retrouvée. Il ne comprenait pas comment le sortilège avait pu l'empêcher de voir ce qui l'entourait... Il ressentait un immense soulagement à être sorti de cette brume bleutée qui cachait la réalité, l'enfermant dans un monde étrange. Son coeur manqua un battement alors que le souvenir des victimes qui hurlaient et suppliaient dans la brume l'envahit. Cette brume cauchemardesque qui l'avait emprisonné tous ces mois et où tout semblait si réel...

Il soupira : il avait vécu entouré d'horreurs et... de livres. Il ignorait combien de temps il lui avait fallu de temps pour comprendre que si les victimes n'étaient pas là, les livres étaient réels. Pour ne plus voir les atrocités l'entourant et ignorer la douleur, il s'était concentré sur un seul et unique objectif : les derniers mots de Voldemort. Il avait écarté les notes manuscrites de ses amis qui cherchaient à l'aider, car il croyait à des pièges de la part de Voldemort. Il ressentit une vague de nausée : s'il avait osé y croire, peut-être aurait-il pu sortir de cet enfer plus tôt. Ou y aurait-il définitivement sombré.

Car il avait failli basculer dans la folie son esprit doutant de la réalité des livres qu'il lisait. Il ne savait parfois plus si les livres étaient réels ou si tout cela n'était qu'une manipulation pour le rendre fou. Il savait que Tom Jedusor en aurait adoré l'idée, et c'était pour cela qu'il s'était accroché...

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser ses noires pensées : tout irait bien, son esprit était à nouveau libre. Mais la brume bleutée était encore là, presque à la périphérie du regard, comme attendant de l'envahir à nouveau... Combien de temps avait-il ? La question était angoissante, car il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas à ça une seconde fois et...

- Tout va bien , fit une voix près de lui.

Harry sursauta, et fit face à Remus. Le loup-garou semblait encore plus pâle et plus émacié que dans son souvenir.

- Oui... Où sommes-nous , dit-il avec un geste pour englober la vieille maison.

- Chez moi, avoua Remus. C'est un peu poussiéreux et surtout perdu au milieu de nul part mais... C'était la seule maison assez grande pour nous accueillir tous. Et le seul lieu que Voldemort ne peut connaître...

Harry le regarda, interrogateur.

- Mon père était moldu et cette maison lui appartenait, expliqua Remus.

- Je l'ignorais...

- Je sais... Je n'en parle guère parce qu'il a, disons, très mal supporté que je sois non seulement un sorcier mais aussi un loup-garou, révéla Remus avec simplicité.

Harry ne sut que dire.

- Harry, reprit Remus, si tu es prêt à reprendre le combat, nous serons tous derrière toi. Mais tu dois aussi savoir... Nous t'aimons tous beaucoup et personne ne t'en voudra si tu choisis de n'être qu'un membre de l'Ordre parmi d'autre. Nous cherchons depuis des mois un moyen de l'atteindre mais pour le moment...

- Vous n'avez rien trouvé, acheva Harry, presque triste.

- Nous ne désespérons pas... Et puis, l'histoire a montré que les dictateurs ne restent jamais longtemps au pouvoir... Bref, Harry si par contre tu choisis de lui faire face... encore, continua Remus avec peine, viens me voir. J'aurais quelque chose à te remettre.

Il s'éloigna.

Harry, resté seul, dit pour lui-même :

- Qui peut croire que je resterai sans rien faire ? Qui peut croire que je me terrerais dans mon coin ? Comme si j'avais le choix, acheva-t-il avec amertume. Mais non, cette vieille folle l'a pris pour moi avec cette satanée prophétie ! Je n'ai jamais eu le choix, voilà la vérité..., se dit-il avec amertume.

Et il continua de visiter les pièces de la maison, en essayant d'ignorer ses yeux qui le brûlaient.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Harry n'avait pas abandonné ses recherches qui occupait désormais tous ses instants, exceptés lors des crises qu'il subissait toujours. Il avait découvert trop de choses pour arrêter maintenant... Hermione le laissa en paix plusieurs jours avant de venir le voir, inquiète :

- Pourquoi lisais-tu autant , lui demanda-t-elle enfin.

- J'essayais de concentrer mon esprit sur autre chose, révéla succinctement Harry.

Il ne voulait pas parler de cette brume qui l'avait emprisonné et où il avait failli devenir fou.

- Sur quoi , insista doucement Hermione.

-... Le pouvoir.

Hermione parut songeuse puis alla chercher la baguette d'Albus :

- Essaie celle-ci, lui proposa-t-elle.

Harry la prit sans vraiment y croire. Rien ne se passa, aucune gerbe d'étincelles en fusa. Hermione se mordit les lèvres, dépitée. Lui trouver une nouvelle baguette dans les circonstances actuelles n'allait pas être chose aisée...

- Ecoute... tu vas essayer toutes nos baguettes. Il y en aura bien une..., suggéra-t-elle.

- Non je peux m'en passer, l'interrompit Harry.

Elle se figea :

- Tu ne vas pas de battre sans...

Sa voix mourut. Elle ne voulait pas dire ces mots. Affronter cette réalité, car elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de troisième chance.

- Je vais l'affronter à nouveau, 'Mione.

- Mais sans baguette... C'est du suicide , protesta-t-elle.

Il lui sourit, s'apprêtant à lui expliquer, mais hurla avant de s'effondrer à terre. Draco qui venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque se retint de bondir pour l'aider. Il ne voulait pas... Pas lui montrer qu'il se souciait de lui, plus qu'il ne l'aurait du...

Ailleurs,Voldemort sourit et se permit même un rire, alors que sa victime se tordait de douleur. Le sortilège de Doloris avait cela d'appréciable qu'il était impossible de prévoir les réactions de la victime ni sa résistance. Le jeu consistait à faire durer le plus longtemps possible cet état de souffrance. Un jeu qui n'éveillait plus beaucoup d'intérêt pour lui. Mais il attendait beaucoup du réveil de Potter... Alors en attendant, il lui fallait bien s'occuper, non ?

Dans la bibliothèque Harry essayait de concentrer sur sa respiration, et non sur la douleur qui irradiait dans son corps, les cris de souffrance de la victime qui semblait présente en lui, sa souffrance... les blessures...

- C'est le choc de retour, haleta-t-il, incapable de se relever.

- Ca va passer, dit Draco d'une voix apaisante.

Malgré lui, une de ses mains se posa légère sur le visage de Harry pour en essuyer les larmes de douleur. Ce geste fait tant de fois par le passé qu'il en était devenu presque machinal... Surpris Harry le fixa. Mais le visage de Draco ne laissa rien paraître. Une énigme, oui... Harry entreprit de se relever.

- Je ne comprends pas..., dit Hermione en le soutenant.

- La baguette... Elle évite le choc de retour, essaya d'expliquer Harry.

Il cherchait du regard le jeune sorcier blond, mais celui-ci s'était écarté pour s'asseoir.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles Harry ?", insista Hermione.

Harry ferma les yeux, et le silence se fit. Peu à peu ses blessures comme toutes les autres fois se refermèrent, la douleur s'éloignant lentement. Puis il rassembla ses forces puis alla chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque. Un livre rarissime, témoin de la collaboration de Godric Gyffondor et de Salazar Serpentard dans la quête du pouvoir. A une époque où ils croyaient encore à l'enseignement et que Poudlard venait d'ouvrir ses portes.

- Est-ce que vous savez que les sorciers n'ont pas toujours utilisé une baguette pour canaliser leurs pouvoirs , demanda Harry, sans ouvrir l'ouvrage.

Hermione secoua la tête, étonnée.

- Oui, intervint Draco, c'est une sorte de magie instinctive...

- Cela explique pourquoi parfois certains sortilèges sont jetés sans baguette, approuva Harry. Rappelle-toi Hermione ce que Neville nous a raconté, il y a longtemps : son oncle l'a poussé par la fenêtre et il a rebondi sans se faire mal... Cela a mis en évidence son pouvoir magique. Ce genre de choses m'est souvent arrivé avant que j'ai une baguette... C'est comme une magie d'impulsion, incontrôlable. Et puis à force de chercher j'ai découvert ce livre...

- Mais Harry... Comment savais-tu ce que tu devais chercher ?

- C'est lui qui te l'a dit, n'est-ce pas , demanda Draco sur un air d'évidence.

Harry approuva et ajouta :

- Son arrogance... Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me donner quelques indices...

Harry ouvrit puis tendit enfin le livre à Hermione qui le lui arracha presque des mains. Elle lut avidement avant de lever vers lui un visage devenu d'une pâleur de spectre.

- Harry... Tu n'es pas sérieux !

Le livre parlait de l'usage de la magie sans baguette avec tous les risques que cela impliquait. Risques que les auteurs du livres décrivaient avec un luxe de détails. Comme ses avantages...

- Hermione, j'ai échoué avec une baguette, et pas n'importe laquelle, la jumelle de celle de Voldemort ! Je ne peux plus avoir de baguette avec ce qu'il m'a infligé... Mais je veux l'affronter. Il m'a donné rendez-vous il y a deux ans. J'ai manqué le premier rendez-vous car j'étais incapable de m'y rendre, mais je ne raterai pas celui qui approche. Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de m'y rendre, Hermione !

C'était cette promesse qui lui avait permis de tenir tout ce temps. Il avait droit à une seconde chance. Et qu'il n'entendait pas la laisser échapper cette fois.

- Tu es suicidaire Harry ! Je t'ai donné des Gazettes du Sorcier pour que tu voies ce que le monde était devenu sous sa dictature et...

- Et tu crois que j'ai envie de vivre dans un monde pareil ! Réveille-toi Hermione, bon sang , la coupa-t-il brutalement. Le monde sombre dans les ténèbres et j'en vis chaque seconde... Que crois-tu qu'il m'ait fait ! Il m'a infligé les effets de retour de sa baguette ! J'ai vécu tous les sorts qu'il a jeté de toute sa vie. Encore et encore , cria-t-il avec des larmes de souffrances. Cela ne s'arrêtera pas Hermione : cela ne s'arrêtera qu'avec sa mort... Et si ce j'ai lu est exact, Voldemort n'a plus désormais ni baguette à utiliser ni formule à prononcer pour exercer ses pouvoirs !

- Oui... Il est même encore plus puissant que tu ne peux l'imaginer, précisa calmement Draco.

Le jeune sorcier blond le regarda, comme le soupesant du regard :

- J'ai une question pour toi, Potter, dit-il finalement.

Harry le regarda, interrogateur :

- Pour tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, combien de personnes serais-tu prêt à sacrifier ?

Hermione baissa les yeux : elle savait ce que Draco voulait dire. Elle découvrit qu'elle ne voulait assister à cette conversation. Car cela impliquait trop de choses pour elle. Mais elle resta, car fuir n'avait jamais rien résolu...

- Moi, fut la réponse très simple.

- Mais il ne s'agit pas de toi, Potter, répliqua Draco avec son arrogance passée.

Harry cilla à ces mots, alors que Draco s'asseyait en face de lui, le visage sombre et grave.

- Explique-toi Malfoy, le somma-t-il de s'expliquer.

Draco prit l'échiquier posé sur la table proche. Il enleva posément les pièces blanches pour ne laisser qu'un pion blanc face aux seize pièces noires.

- Il y a seize pièces par camp sur un échiquier. Dis-moi Potter, comment ferais-tu si pour faire échec et mat au roi, tu devais abattre les quinze autres pièces ? Si c'était ta seule chance d'atteindre le roi ? Après évidement, encore faudrait-il que tu sois capable de le battre mais... Que ferais-tu , le pressa Draco.

Harry contempla en silence l'échiquier : il devrait tuer huit pions, deux tours, deux fous, deux cavaliers et une reine. Quinze pièces à battre pour que le roi soit seul. Et lui contre ces quinze. Un froid soudain l'étreignit car il était certain tout à coup que la question n'était pas que théorique.

- Ces quinze pièces, ce sont tous les Mangemorts, Potter, précisa Draco. Que ferais-tu , le pressa-t-il.

- Je... je les tuerais. Si je devais... vraiment...

Tuer Voldemort lui semblait juste, mais les autres... Prémédités ainsi, cela ne semblait être que des assassinats... Inutiles et cruels. Il secoua la tête : non, ils étaient tous des meurtriers, mais... Et Snape, et Malfoy ? Etaient-ils aussi compris dans l'équation ?

- Tu le dois, le coupa Draco.

L'intensité de sa voix montrait à quel point il était sérieux... Harry le fixa sans comprendre. Sans _oser_ comprendre.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est bien protégé..., commença Draco avant d'expliquer ce qu'il avait déjà révélé à Hermione.

Harry pâlit au fur et à mesure des explications, Draco ne le quittant pas des yeux gris presque orageux. Un lourd silence s'installa.

- Réfléchis bien Potter, conseilla Draco avant de quitter la pièce. Car nous sommes tous impliqués désormais dans ton futur duel...

Il ferma doucement la porte sur ces mots lourds de sens. Dans le couloir, il fit face à Remus, comme si celui-ci l'attendait, une question muette sur ses lèvres.

Draco n'avait jamais été à l'aise face à Remus : la part de loup en lui le rendait parfois énigmatique. Il resta donc silencieux, attendant que Remus lui dise la raison de sa présence...

- Draco, tu peux venir avec moi, un instant , lui demanda-t-il simplement.

Mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas.

- Ecoute, Albus m'a remis quelque chose pour Harry et il ne me semble pas juste que tu ne saches pas ce dont il s'agit.

Devant le silence persistant du jeune sorcier, Remus se résolut à poursuivre :

- Il s'agit de sa pensine. Et il y a un souvenir qui te concerne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Albus voulait le montrer à Harry, mais...

Draco le fixa de ses yeux gris, paraissant très calme, presque indifférent.

- Alors il saura, dit-il enfin.

- Mais...

- Il s'agit bien de ma conversation avec Dumbledore, quand il m'a demandé de devenir espion pour l'Ordre ?

- Oui, approuva Remus sans comprendre.

- Quand il m'a demandé si... je pourrais être un espion malgré les sentiments que je portais à Potter , dit Draco avec une très légère hésitation.

- Oui...

Remus était gêné par la tournure de la conversation, car le jeune homme ne semblait avoir aucune pudeur pour ses sentiments. Comme si désormais ils n'étaient plus que quantité négligeable...

- Je ne peux vous empêcher de donner la pensine à Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, effectivement mais... Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que ce soit toi qui...

- C'était il y a trois ans Remus, l'interrompit Draco.

Remus choisit de ne pas insister :

- Comme tu voudras...

Et il s'éloigna, perplexe par la réaction de Draco. Comme si celui-ci avait voulu lui faire croire que tout cela n'était que du passé. Mais tous avaient compris depuis longtemps ce qu'il en était réellement...

Draco s'adossa à la porte de la bibliothèque et murmura très bas :

- Aujourd'hui ou il y a trois ans... peu importe, rien n'a changé. Je le croyais pourtant, mais... Je croyais échouer en utilisant la magie du sang, mais au fond...

Il eut un sourire amer et poursuivit pour lui-même :

- C'est elle qui m'a montré que mon amour était toujours là.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Bellatrix était murée dans un silence doublé d'une immobilité presque parfaite. Elle réfléchissait et y concentrait toute son énergie, prête à tuer l'impudent qui oserait la déranger... De temps à autre, elle écartait l'une des mèches de ses cheveux noirs qui tombait obstinément devant ses yeux plongés dans le vague.

Une seule question la taraudait depuis son cuisante échec devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres : où ?

Où se terrait l'Ordre du Phénix moribond ? Quel était l'endroit qui leur avait échappé ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait échappée, à elle ? Ils avaient fouillé un à un tous les lieux en rapport avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Puis sous la colère de leur Maître, ils avaient recommencé. Encore en vain... La maison de Sirius n'existait plus depuis des mois.

Bellatrix se força à réfléchir, récapitulant chaque élément du puzzle : les membres de cet Ordre honni, leur famille, leurs maisons... Songeuse, elle prit un vase et le jeta contre le mur : elle avait toujours su que la magie est un bien piètre exécutoire pour se défouler. Rien ne valait mieux que détruire de ses propres mains.

Elle détruisit chaque chose de la pièce, méthodiquement, éliminant chaque possibilité à chaque jet.

Lupin devait être le gardien du secret. Mais il était loup-garou... Donc... Il devait être dans un lieu avec une pièce aménagée pour puisque que sans Severus, il n'avait plus de potion Tue-loup... L'Ordre avait du déménagé dans la panique de la défaite de ce morveux arrogant de Potter. Donc... ce lieu existait avant.

Elle fracassa le dernier objet intact de la pièce sur cette pensée : ce lieu appartenait à un des membres, vivant ou mort. Depuis longtemps, sans doute. Voyons quelle famille avaient-il négligé dans leur recherches... Peut-être celle de Lupin justement...

Elle sortit sa baguette et d'un geste presque nonchalant redonna à la pièce son apparence première : il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution...

Bellatrix Lestrange sortit du Manoir de son maître pour pouvoir transplaner. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se trouvait au coeur d'une forêt étrangement silencieuse et sombre. Les arbres, hauts et au feuillage dense, filtraient la lumière que le soleil de mai apportait. Le sous-bois avait des allures de froide nuit perpétuelle et nul oiseau n'osait en troubler la quiétude. A moins que toute créature n'ait préféré fuir pour protéger son existence...

Bellatrix avait connu des loups-garous par le passé, qui après des années de lutte avait préféré céder au loup pour vivre dans cette forêt. Et abandonner l'humain en eux... Elle était déjà venue ici, sur les ordres de son maître. Bellatrix n'avait pas peur car elle savait que la peur était une limitation de l'esprit. Cela et le fait que la prochaine pleine lune n'était que dans plusieurs jours...

La sorcière fit la moue : la meute s'était encore déplacée. Elle allait devoir les chercher dans la forêt froide et elle détestait cela. Elle eut un soupira d'agacement, avant de rejeter sa longue chevelure en arrière. Elle tira sa baguette faisant doucement tinter les bracelets de pouvoir à ses poignets. Et avec un sourire cruel, elle décida de recouvrir aux grands moyens : elle mit donc le feu à deux arbres centenaires.

Elle observa un long moment les flammes hautes et avides déchiqueter l'écorce du bois qui se fendait avant de dévoiler son coeur vulnérable. Les flammes atteignirent rapidement le feuillage qui s'embrasèrent, avant de se communiquer aux arbres proches. La chaleur et la lumière des flammes lui procuraient un sentiment de bien-être. Et de pouvoir sur toute chose...

- Es-tu folle , hurla une voix près d'elle.

Elle se tourna pour dire simplement :

- A moins que tu ne veuilles mourir, je te conseille de ravaler ta colère.

La marque sur son bras nu clamait son statut de Mangemort tout puissant. L'homme qui lui faisait face ne parut guère impressionné, mais il demanda sur un ton plus doux mais pressant :

- Eteignez cela. Sans cela, la forêt toute entière...

- Tu me réponds et le feu disparaît, le coupa Bellatrix avec arrogance. Vite !

- Que voulez-vous savoir , abdiqua l'homme.

Bellatrix savait faire face à l'un des loups-garous de la meute qu'elle cherchait : ses haillons, sa crasse et son regard un peu fou le lui prouvaient.

- Où est Remus Lupin ?

- Ce traître , rétorqua l'autre avec mépris. Il n'est pas ici.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, répliqua Bellatrix sur un ton doucereux.

D'un mouvement de baguette, les flammes devinrent plus voraces. Un soupçon de peur parut effleurer l'homme. Mais Bellatrix savait qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une pure frayeur : les loups-garous avaient une peur panique du feu... Le loup en eux les trahissait.

- Cela fait des mois que nous ne l'avons pas vu , révéla précipitamment l'homme.

Le débit haché de ses mots et ses mains tremblaient révélaient sa terreur face aux flammes. Ou face à elle...

- Où est-il , répéta calmement Bellatrix.

- Chez lui peut-être... Son père avait une maison. Elle se trouve...

Il lui donna toutes les indications nécessaires pour s'y rendre. Bellatrix sourit : _enfin_, elle avançait. Elle aurait du y penser plus tôt.

- Bien, approuva-t-elle.

Ses lèvres minces s'étirent en un sourire de satisfaction.

- Le feu..., implora l'homme en balbutiant.

Bellatrix prit le temps de le jauger du regard, avant de faire disparaître le feu d'un sortilège. Des fumerolles noires persistèrent un long moment après le départ de la sorcière.

* * *

**La suite arrive bientôt... Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Réponse assurée !**


	3. La reine déchue

Disclaimer :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

**_Avertissement_ **- Fic de rating PG-13, en raison de relations homosexuelles entre Harry et Draco. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à R, car l'histoire ne s'y prête pas, en raison de son contexte et du faible nombre de chapitres. Le rating est aussi justifié en raison de quelques scènes à allusion violente.

Cette fic ne prend pas en compte les événements et révélations du tome 6.

**J'avais dit que je posterai vite pour cette fic ! Il ne restera plus qu'un chapitre après celui-ci, j'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas trop !**

Le Saut de l'Ange : C'est vraiment gentil, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Comme j'ai écrit tout ça rapidement en raison des délais du concours, je n'ai pas pu exploiter tout ce que je voulais... J'ai mis l'essentiel ! Je confirme, il n'y a pas beaucoup de fics qui considère que Harry perdrait son combat avec Voldy... Dray est un peu plus adulte dans cette fic et c'est vrai que je le préfère comme ça. En fait j'aime bien le perso de Bellatrix, je trouve que c'est une excellente méchante... voici la suite ! Gros bisous !

Thamril : Merci ! je ne sais pas si ça restera clair parce que j'ai toujours des idées compliquées, mais j'espère que mes deux derniers chapitres te plairont... Bisous !

Onarluca : T'es trop gentille ! Merci et à la prochaine. Bisous !

Vif d'or : Tu verras, je n'ai pas menti ! Tout le monde est sauf. Sauf Voldy évidemment ! Oui ils sont mimi tous, je crois que je l'aime bien cette fic... même si elle n'est pas très développée...! Merci d'être toujours là ! Bisous !

Oxaline : oui déjà Voldemort n'aurait jamais créé le principe d'une chaîne et de faire dépendre sa survie des autres... et je ne parle même pas des Horcrux ! Mais j'aime bien mon idée, même si elle est vraiment compliquée ! Pour répondre à ta review sur Rary, ce n'est pas que je poste davantage, mais c'est que la fic « un simple pion » est achevée. Ca me laisse plus de temps pour Rary ! Gros bisous !

Galouz : merci encore d'avoir lu, je commençais à douter vu le peu de monde qui passe sur cette fic ! mon humour déplorable a fait une petite apparition dans ce chapitre... Je t'embrasse !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – La reine déchue**

Une fois de retour au Manoir, Bellatrix ne prit que le temps de prendre encore quelques bracelets avant de chercher la maison de Lupin. La demeure était sans doute protégée par le sortilège de gardien du secret : il lui faudrait beaucoup de pouvoir pour voir ce qui était caché... Peut-être saurait-elle enfin comment Lupin avait fait pour rester si discret pendant deux ans, sans potion Tue-Loup. Car sans cela, comment avait-il pu résister à l'appel du loup en lui ?

Bellatrix grimaça, ayant la soudaine et pénible sensation que son sang s'était transformé en feu dans ses veines. Le pouvoir risquait de la consumer si elle n'y prenait pas garde. Elle ôta à regret les bracelets et la sensation disparut lentement. Elle respira, soulagée. Mais une autre brûlure venant de la Marque des Ténèbres la remplaça. Son Maître l'appelait...

Quelques instants plus tard, Bellatrix faisait face à Lord Voldemort. Et cette fois, c'était elle qui tremblait car il était clairement courroucé...

- Tu es trop avide de pouvoir, lui reprocha-t-il sèchement.

- Maître...

- _Tais-toi_ , la coupa-t-il. Si tu portes trop de bracelets de pouvoir, tu mourras... Dévorée par une puissance que _toi_ tu ne peux supporter , ajouta-t-il en se levant à moitié.

Bellatrix resta silencieuse, ses yeux noirs fixés sur le sol de marbre blanc.

- Je ne te pensais pas si avide Bellatrix..., répéta le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'espère que tu me rapporteras rapidement des..._résultats_ ! N'oublie pas : je veux l'Ordre et mon petit pion... Ou je pourrais bien te priver de ton statut de Gouverneur..., menaça-t-il.

Bellatrix se mordit les lèvres, ravalant ce qu'elle brûlait de dire : qu'elle avait trouvé la cachette de l'Ordre. Il valait mieux le vérifier avant...

- Va-t-en maintenant , lui ordonna-t-il.

Son Maître, impatient, la congédia sans beaucoup d'égard... Bellatrix s'éloigna donc, encore en colère contre elle même. Elle était aussi perplexe : la chaîne marcherait-elle dans les deux sens ? Car sans cela comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il senti la douleur...? Non elle devait se tromper, il n'avait perçu que la hausse de son pouvoir, voilà tout.

Elle savait car il le lui avait révélé à elle seule, que l'essence même de la chaîne était le pouvoir. Le pouvoir de chaque Mangemort le liait à son Maître. Sans pouvoir, plus de lien...

Elle en avait déduit, que contrairement à ce que son Maître leur avait dit après l'instauration de la chaîne, un poison ou une chute ne serait pas répercuté sur eux. Qu'au contraire ce serait son pouvoir devenu immense grâce à celui des Mangemorts qui le protégerait... Elle aimait l'idée que son existence même était liée à celle de son Maître. Et Bellatrix gardait jalousement ce secret, s'illusionnant d'un statut de favorite qui n'existait que dans son esprit...

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Après le départ Draco, le silence persista longtemps, Harry fixant l'échiquier sans le voir. Puis il dit enfin d'une voix atone :

- Tu le savais ? Cette histoire de chaîne ?

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de détourner les yeux, Harry contemplait toujours l'échiquier :

- Il me l'a dit... il y a quelques temps, dit-elle d'une voix douloureuse.

Harry releva brusquement la tête : jamais il n'avait entendu Hermione être aussi touchée...

- Tu es amoureuse de Malfoy ? demanda-t-il avant même de réfléchir à ce qu'il disait.

Hermione sourit, amusée un instant :

- Mais non ! Pourtant... Pourtant, répéta-t-elle incapable de poursuivre.

- Hermione...

- Je ne veux pas que Severus meurt, lâcha-t-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes. Depuis Draco m'a révélé l'existence de cette chaîne, je savais que si on te guérissait, tant Severus que Draco devraient mourir pour que nous soyons tous sauvé de Voldemort. Mais... C'est sans doute parce que je n'y étais pas tout à fait résolue que Draco ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il comptait faire... Et que Severus s'est bien gardé de me tout me dire..., ajouta-t-elle, un peu de colère dans la voix.

- Toi et... Snape , comprit lentement Harry.

- Oui.

Une nuance de défi sonnait dans sa voix. Harry secoua la tête sans répondre.

- Vous...

- Nous nous aimons Harry, mais tu sais, je ne crois pas que ce n'est pas le problème.

- Bien sûr, et tu crois que rendre malheureux ma meilleure amie n'est qu'un détail , cria-t-il soudain.

Hermione parut peinée :

- Harry, il y a sans doute un moyen de contourner la chaîne sans avoir à tuer tous les Mangemorts avant...

Hermione hésita, puis finit par dire :

- Et si... si l'un de nous te servait de réceptacle pour le choc de retour, est-ce que cela te rendrait plus fort ? Assez puissant pour que Voldemort soit touché mais sans que cela se répercute ?

Harry la fixa, éberlué.

- Je ne sais pas, il faudrait que ce soit quelqu'un qui ait reçu de mon sang. Mais sans ma baguette, le lien devrait passer par un autre élément..., avança-t-il sans être sûr.

- Draco , suggéra timidement Hermione.

- Oui bien sûr, sa Marque a été faite avec le sang de Voldemort qui a ressuscité grâce au mien..., approuva Harry. Mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la solution. Il me hait... Tu as bien vu !

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça , s'étonna Hermione.

- A cause de la magie du sang qu'il a utilisé.

Pourtant ses propres mots le rendaient perplexe. La jeune femme resta silencieuse, gardant pour elle ce qu'elle savait. Ce serait à Harry de le découvrir. Si Draco le voulait bien...

- Harry, c'est quoi exactement cet choc de retour , demanda-t-elle à la place.

La question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs jours.

- As-tu déjà jeté un caillou dans une petite surface d'eau tranquille , répondit Harry.

- Harry...

- Ecoute-moi ! Les rides de l'eau s'éloignent en cercles concentriques pour revenir au point d'origine. Pourquoi crois-tu que par un sortilège de résurgence il soit possible de « voir » les sorts jetés par une baguette ? C'est la baguette Hermione, la baguette qui contient les vagues de pouvoir en retour. Elle empêche le choc de retour : beaucoup de sorcier sont morts lors de l'expérimentation des baguettes. Blessés puis tués par des souffrances atroces, celles de leur propres sorts, les plus puissants que les baguettes avaient amplifiés, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même...

Il fit une pause puis reprit :

- Avant cela, on ne pouvait utiliser un sort sans en payer physiquement le prix : beaucoup de sorciers mourraient car leur corps étaient incapables de supporter la douleur... Le prix pour utiliser nos pouvoirs de sorcier et rester en vie est d'accepter que nos pouvoirs sont limités par la baguette , expliqua-t-il. Limités par les mots et le geste. Sans baguette et en évitant l'effet néfaste du retour des sortilèges... Voldemort peut tout faire, inventer des sorts qui n'existent pas, ou que sais-je encore. Et si je veux l'affronter en égal, je dois moi aussi avoir cette magie.

Hermione contemplait sa baguette songeuse :

- Alors elle nous protège mais nous limite ?

- Tout pouvoir a un prix, tout pouvoir a des limites... C'est pour cela qu'il a eu besoin de mon sang pour ressusciter : ce n'était qu'une étape vers le pouvoir. De même que notre combat...

Harry s'effondra dans son fauteuil :

- Si seulement j'avais su... Si la prophétie avait été plus précise...

- Si je te suis bien, lui aussi peut subir le choc de retour de tes pouvoirs.

- Plus maintenant que ma baguette est détruite. Et il a détruit la sienne... Il a scellé le sortilège ainsi : je n'en serais débarrassé qu'à sa mort...

Elle s'assit à son tour :

- A t'entendre, on dirait que le monde est condamné..., fit-elle pour chasser l'angoisse qui s'était emparée d'elle.

Il releva la tête pour la fixer, un peu égaré :

- Hermione, le monde est bord du précipice, dit-il un peu tremblant.

- Non, il reste toi..., corrigea-t-elle doucement.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit ! Je ne serais libre qu'à sa mort...

- Comment Voldemort a-t-il fait pour que tu subisses ce qu'il aurait du subir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il a utilisé un sort pour cela... Peut-être l'a-t-il crée ?

Le soleil se couchait en même temps que les espoirs d'Hermione. Elle avait longtemps cru qu'une fois que Harry serait réveillé, les choses seraient simples. Puis elle avait su pour la chaîne... Et les choses n'avaient jamais été si compliquées. Si vides d'espoir. Elle chassa une brusque envie de pleurer.

- Harry... rappelle-moi ce que disait exactement la prophétie ?

- Que l'un de nous devrait tuer l'autre, qu'il me marquerait comme mon égal, etc...

- Alors pourquoi t'a-t-il relâché ! Il aurait du te garder prisonnier !

- Son arrogance, sa supériorité..., subodora Harry. Comme on lâche une proie pour la pourchasser ensuite. Et puis il savait que vous feriez tout pour m'aider, que vous ne tenteriez rien sans moi. Il préfère connaître son adversaire, plutôt que devoir affronter un inconnu. Il ignore la prophétie dans son entier, tu le sais bien...

- Que pouvons-nous faire Harry , demanda-t-elle enfin après un long silence.

Sa voix trahissait son désespoir. Il la regarda et dit simplement :

- Chercher... Dumbledore aura peut-être une idée.

Le visage d'Hermione se ferma.

- Il est mort ! Non, ne me dis pas que...

- Il est vivant, mais... Severus et Draco nous ont dit... Voldemort l'a mis sous un sortilège d'imperium continu. Il lui obéit comme un automate, expliqua-t-elle avec tristesse.

Harry accusa le choc.

- Harry... encore une question : pourquoi avant que Draco ne fasse ce qu'il a fait tu ne pouvais pas « sortir » de sortilège ?

- Ce que Draco a fait n'est que temporaire... Il m'a donné de son énergie vitale pour lutter contre les effets de retour, avec son sang. Je le supporte mieux, c'est tout.

- Alors...

- Oui, je dois agir tant que je le peux, parce qu'après... Après, je ne pourrais plus rien faire...

Un gazouillement léger les fit se retourner : Fumseck était là.

- C'est vrai, il ne t'a pas quitté. Il a pleuré souvent pour aider à la guérison de tes blessures qui apparaissaient puis disparaissaient comme par magie !

Le silence retomba encore, lourd.

- Je pense que Malfoy a raison, commença Harry.

- Tu sais, tu peux l'appeler par son prénom.

Harry la regarda surprise :

- Il nous a beaucoup aidé, expliqua-t-elle. Nous nous serrons les coudes désormais.

- Tu as raison, soupira Harry. C'est juste que... je ne connais que l'ancien Draco. Celui si arrogant pendant nos années d'école. Si secret aussi, concéda-t-il après réflexion.

- Et il s'est mis en danger pour toi..., lui rappela Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête, toujours perplexe à cette idée et reprit son idée :

- Je pense que... Draco a raison : il faudrait tuer les Mangemort avant que j'aille affronter Voldemort.

- Et Severus ? Et Draco , dit aussitôt Hermione.

- Pourquoi ne pas les éloigner : peut-être que le lien sera rompu s'ils sont à l'autre bout de la planète , suggéra-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas, murmura Hermione. Je vais voir si je peux trouver des détails sur ce sortilège. Mais... et pour le père de Draco ?

Harry ne sut que dire.

- C'est à Draco de choisir, murmura-t-il enfin. S'il veut le sauver... ou non.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Quelques jours plus tard, Severus revint à l'Ordre et retrouva enfin Hermione. Assise dans un fauteuil de sa chambre, qui était devenue la leur depuis le début de leur relation, elle lisait. Comme toujours. Son visage était concentré et elle tournait les pages à intervalles rapides. Elle cherchait comme sauver celui qu'elle était venu à aimer... Des lumières suspendues éclairaient la chambre, alors que le soleil étreignait l'horizon. Severus l'observa un instant, sachant qu'il l'avait blessée en ne lui révélant pas l'existence de la chaîne des Mangemorts. Bien sûr, elle avait compris son silence. Mais il savait qu'elle ne lui avait pas pardonné ce manque de confiance, alors que lui n'avait voulu que la protéger...Elle leva les yeux de son ouvrage pour lui sourire.

- Tu es rentré.

- Oui. Tu sais bien que...

- Avec ton statut de Gouverneur et de Mangemort, tu ne peux être ici tout le temps, oui, je le sais, récita-t-elle calmement.

- Ce n'est pas facile pour toi, ajouta-t-il pourtant.

Hermione parut le soupeser du regard avant de dire :

- Le bonheur aurait moins de prix s'il était facile... Je suis heureuse quand tu es là, et je sais que si tu le pouvais, tu serais ici plus souvent...

Severus eut un léger sursaut : la jeune femme acceptait les choses avec tant de... oui tant d'amour. Dès qu'il la voyait, il avait l'impression d'en être enveloppé. Elle est si... surprenante, oui.

Et ce soir-là, elle le surprit encore :

- Severus, que penses-tu de l'Australie ?

- C'est un beau pays mais un peu lointain. En plus je n'en suis pas gouverneur... Pourquoi, Molly et Arthur ont des problèmes , demanda-t-il logiquement.

Hermione parut pensive, hésitant à mentir pour l'y envoyer mais elle préféra dire la vérité :

- Eh bien Harry et moi, on se demandait s'il était possible de vous « couper » de la chaîne en vous envoyant très loin tous les deux, toi et Draco...

Severus prit le temps de s'asseoir près d'elle :

- C'est une idée, oui, convint-il. Mais il est hors de question que je reste loin de toi...

- Pour que tu restes en vie, je suis prête à te ligoter et t'envoyer très loin d'ici, dit-elle avec tout le sérieux du monde. Mais comme je te considère comme quelqu'un de raisonnable, je préfère en discuter avant...

- Pourquoi se presser, Potter n'a même pas de baguette !

- Il peut faire comme Voldemort, s'en passer, révéla-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- De la magie sans baguette ? C'est presque un mythe, voyons ! Il faut des années pour y arriver..., commenta Severus.

Hermione ferma son livre.

- Voldemort l'utilise, contra-t-elle. Arrête de le croire tout puissant, veux-tu ? Harry lui aussi en est capable, tu le sais très bien.

Le visage de son amant se ferma : il devint froid et neutre. Hermione détestait cela, et cela arrivait à chaque qu'elle parlait de Voldemort. Il se fermait comme s'il ne pouvait croire en quelque chose. En un futur...

- Severus, n'as-tu plus aucun espoir ? Plus rien du tout , osa-t-elle demander, tout en craignant la réponse.

Un long silence fit écho à ses paroles qu'elle regrettait déjà.

-... toi. Je t'ai toi, avoua-t-il.

Hermione, désarmée, ne sut que répondre. Elle resta un moment silencieuse avant de dire enfin :

- Severus, j'ai un espoir pour nous deux..., commença-t-elle avec hésitation. Mais qui ne se réalisera que le jour où cette marque aura disparu. Le jour où tu seras libre.

Severus savait qu'il allait sans doute regretter, mais il posa la question :

- Hermione... Et qu'est-ce que tu espères ?

Elle murmura d'une voix étranglée :

- Avoir notre enfant dans un monde en paix... Si tu es d'accord...

A peine eut-elle achevé de dire ces mots que deux bras forts l'attirèrent pour la serrer à la briser. Sans le vouloir, de la façon la plus simple, elle avait fissuré le masque de Severus Snape.

- 'Mione... Je le veux autant que toi, mais pour rien au monde je ne te laisserai seule, dit-il enfin ému.

- Je sais, oui.

Au fond d'elle-même Hermione savait qu'il refuserait toujours de partir. Que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Alors évidement, elle ferait tout pour le protéger...

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Les nuits de mai n'étaient pourtant plus si froides. Mais dans le silence de la nuit, alors que tous dormaient, un feu brûlait pourtant dans la cheminée de la bibliothèque. Harry avait toujours froid. Il avait aussi le vain espoir que la chaleur du feu éloignerait la brume de lui encore longtemps... Et comme chaque soir depuis la révélation de Draco, il contemplait encore l'échiquier. Il fit tomber toutes les pièces noires sauf le roi, un fou et un cavalier... Il soupira : le fou c'était Draco et son geste envers lui... Le cavalier, Snape : toujours énigmatique en ses actions. Ces deux pièces... Pourrait-il accepter de les sacrifier pour atteindre le roi ? Mais Hermione alors ?

Il la connaissait, et ne savait que trop bien qu'elle n'accepterait jamais qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'homme qu'elle aimait... C'était bien normal... Harry se trouvait donc face à un mur infranchissable. Ses pensées s'évadèrent vers la pensine d'Albus. Remus la lui avait remise quand il était allé le voir. Pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait renoncer à se battre... Harry avait passé l'après-midi à explorer la pensine, pour découvrir que Albus ne lui avait laissé que deux souvenirs. Une conversation avec Draco où il lui demandait d'être espion et un monologue qui lui était destiné.

Harry replaça une à une les pièces de l'échiquier, l'écho des paroles d'Albus à ses oreilles...

_- Harry... Si tu vois ceci, eh bien cela prouve que je n'ai pas survécu à l'assaut que nous avions planifié pour demain..._

_Il avait soupiré, l'âge semblant se faire plus lourd sur ses épaules._

_- Je t'en fais toutes mes excuses par avance... Tu dois te demander si en te laissant un tel message je ne partais pas perdant ? Ce n'est pas le cas, je pense que tu me connais assez pour le savoir. Simplement, je pense qu'il est parfois bon de tout prévoir. Les réussites, comme les défaites. Et ce n'est guère réjouissant d'envisager ces dernières._

_Fumseck avait émis un doux trille, comme pour le rassurer._

_- Je voulais te dire que quoi qu'il arrive Fumseck restera à tes côtés. Et que... tu ne dois pas abandonner ! Je pense savoir ce que Tom Jedusor pense faire de notre monde : esclavage, torture,pouvoir entre les mains des Mangemorts... que sais-je encore ! La liste doit être hélas bien longue... Et bien terrible._

_Dumbledore avait hésité puis avait poursuivi :_

_- Je t'ai dit que l'amour était le plus grand des pouvoirs, même si cela peut te sembler difficile à croire, mais... Le pouvoir de Tom est fondé sur la peur, l'avidité. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre : au fond de lui, il craindra toujours que quelqu'un ne soit plus puissant que lui, que ses pouvoirs soient amoindris. Toi Harry, ton pouvoir est l'amour puisque tu ne veux pas gagner pour toi mais pour toux ceux qu'il a tué. Tu ne veux pas le pouvoir pour être puissant, mais seulement pour le combattre. Et puisque tu m'écoutes aujourd'hui eh bien, je dois te révéler quelque chose que je n'avais pas osé de dire avant..._

_Dans le bureau, les tableaux des anciens directeurs de Poudlard écoutaient graves et recueillis._

_- Je sais que Tom Jedusor a fait de nombreuses recherche sur le pouvoir. Il était fasciné par les sorciers d'antan qui n'avaient pas besoin de baguettes pour utiliser leur pouvoirs, en dépit des risques que cela comportait. Il cherchait à tout prix ce pouvoir là, afin de ne jamais dépendre d'une baguette. De ne jamais être désarmé. Il a échoué jusque là. Mais... Je dois envisager la possibilité pour toi qu'il a désormais réussi au moment où tu verras ce souvenir..._

_Sa voix s'était brisée sous l'émotion qui le saisit._

_- Je n'aime pas cette idée, reprit-il. Et j'espère du fond du coeur que tu n'écouteras jamais ces mots. Mais si cela devait arriver Harry, pour le combattre en égal, tu devras hélas faire pareil que lui. Le choc de retour des sortilèges peut être temporairement dévié sur une personne avec qui un lien de sang a été accompli... je suis sûr que tu trouveras la personne qui sera prête à t'aider... Oui, je pense vraiment que Fumseck te sera utile et te donnera volontiers une plume._

_Albus avait alors souri, comme s'il entendait quelque chose :_

_- Ah je crois que tu viens me voir, alors je vais arrêter là cette pénible et démoralisante conversation ! J'ai confiance en toi, Harry , dit-il encore. N'oublie pas le pouvoir de l'amour..._

Sur l'échiquier, Harry avait ôté le roi blanc...

_Albus._

Il n'avait laissé que quelques pièces, et les regardait pensif. Il écarta de ses pensées le second souvenir de la pensine, ne sachant comment y faire face... Pourtant il avait regardé plusieurs fois cette conversation entre Draco et Dumbledore... En essayant de se convaincre que ce souvenir était trop ancien pour avoir une quelconque valeur. Cependant... pourquoi Albus avait-il voulu qu'il le voit ? Et puis surtout... cela expliquait pourquoi Draco avait pu utiliser la magie du sang. Il l'aimait encore... Le fou de l'échiquier qu'il triturait entre ses doigts nerveux lui échappa. Draco Malfoy l'aimait. C'était une certitude, car sans cela la magie du sang n'aurait pas pu fonctionner. A moins qu'il ne le haïsse. Mais cela, Harry ne pouvait y croire.

Il secoua la tête. La date du rendez-vous approchait, il devrait être en train de s'exercer à travailler sans baguette mais...

- Saint Potter aurait-il peur , ironisa une voix près de lui.

Harry ne répondit pas, l'observant un instant avant de revenir sur l'échiquier. Draco avisa la pensine, posé près de Harry.

- Je vois que Remus t'a donné la pensine de Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as rien à... me demander , s'enquit presque courtoisement Draco.

Cette fois Harry le fixa et dit, calmement :

- Tu m'aimes.

- Ah je me doutais que tu serais parvenu à cette conclusion stupide , se moqua Draco.

- Tu oublies la magie du sang, c'est aussi un bon indice, répliqua justement Harry.

Draco secoua la tête, tout à coup sérieux :

- Cela ne regarde que moi.

- Attends, tu es amoureux de moi et cela ne me regarde pas , s'exclama Harry.

- Oui.

- J'ai demandé à Hermione, tu sais. Et elle m'a raconté qu'il t'arrivait de rester parfois la nuit avec moi. Pour ne pas me laisser seul face aux crises du choc de retour.

- Et alors ? Je n'ai pas été le seul ! Et puis je viens de te le dire, quelle importance , répliqua Draco avec agacement.

- Je préférerais que cela n'en ait pas, oui, approuva Harry.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Car tu es le seul à qui je peux demander cela..., répondit Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Alors que je suis le dernier à en avoir le droit. Si tant est que je l'ai...

- Que veux-tu dire , fit Draco perplexe.

- Tu le sais déjà, non ? Avec tout ce que tu m'as révélé... Je crois même que c'est pour cela que Dumbledore a mis ce souvenir dans sa pensine.

- Que veux-tu , répéta le sorcier blond.

- Draco... Que serais-tu prêt à sacrifier pour vaincre Voldemort ?

L'écho de sa propre question vit vaciller Draco. Après tout, ne lui avait-il posé la même quelques jours plus tôt ? Il hésita : au fond il avait déjà fait ce choix en pratiquant la magie du sang.

- Je n'ai pas tellement envie de mourir, répondit Draco par une pirouette.

- Je sais. Et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te demander.

- Quoi alors ?

- Je ne gagnerais jamais sans utiliser la même magie que Voldemort... Draco, est-ce que tu accepterais de... qu'on crée un lien entre nous pour que je puisse utiliser cette magie sans avoir à affronter le choc de retour...

- Tu es fou ! Tu sais ce que tu viens de me demander ?

- Oui. Je sais que tu devras subir les conséquences non seulement de mes sortilèges mais aussi des siens, fit gravement Harry. Fumseck t'aidera...

- Je ne pensais même pas à ça ! _Il_ le saura à l'instant même où nous créerons le lien ! Il peut me tuer, avant même que tu l'affrontes ! ajouta Draco presque avec douleur. Cela ne servirait à rien... Il sent chacune des fluctuations de mon pouvoir, tu le sais bien.

- Sauf si on rompt la chaîne, contra Harry. J'ai demandé aux jumeaux d'y réfléchir.

- Y réfléchir, répéta dédaigneusement Draco.

- Pourquoi, tu as d'autres suggestions, peut-être ? Bon sang Draco ! J'essaie de trouver comment faire pour le vaincre, pour sortir le monde de l'enfer d'où il est tombé , cria brusquement Harry. Et toi, tu ne sais que dire « non » à tout ce que je suggère !

- Mais parce que tu rêves les yeux ouverts, mon pauvre Potter !

- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ? Par désespoir ou par espoir ? Ou encore parce que tu m'aimes ?

Draco ne sut que répondre. Ses yeux gris semblaient remplis d'incertitude.

- Parce que j'espérais, dit-il enfin.

- Si tu m'aides, moi aussi je pourrais espérer... sans toi, je ne peux rien faire, ajouta Harry très simplement.

- Tu joues de moi, de mes sentiments, commença Draco en se reprenant.

- Non !

Harry se leva et eut un geste qui stupéfia Draco : le jeune homme posa un genou devant lui, avant de lui prendre la main :

- Aide-moi. Pour tout le monde.

Une note de supplication dans sa voix témoignait de son sérieux.

- Tu es fou !

- D'espérer ? Non, je ne crois pas. Si toi tu as continué de m'aimer pendant tout ce temps, dis-moi quel est le plus fou de nous deux !

Les yeux verts ne lâchaient pas les siens. Un moment silencieux, Draco demanda enfin, une vulnérabilité dans le regard :

- Et toi... Que ressens-tu pour moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Harry.

Draco dégagea aussitôt sa main, et voulut partir. Mais Harry qui s'était prestement relevé l'en empêcha. Au lieu de le laisser, il le serra contre lui et glissa son visage dans le cou à la peau pâle du jeune homme... Son souffle effleura la peau sensible. Draco était paralysé, incapable de savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

- Je me souviens, dit lentement Harry en fouillant ses souvenirs. Une chaleur, un parfum qui parfois me réconfortait, murmura-t-il très bas.

Comme s'il était honteux de ce qu'il disait. Draco n'osa rien dire de peur que cet instant ne s'enfuie. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas rêvé que le jeune homme soit si près de lui. Combien de fois avait-il espéré sentir son souffle, être étreint par la chaleur de son corps...?

- Tout autour de moi était noyé dans une brume aux reflets bleus... angoissants. Où les victimes de Voldemort hurlaient leur douleur, leur désespoir, et leur agonie sans fin. Où chacune de leurs souffrances se répercutaient en moi. Et tu sais qu'il y en a eu beaucoup.

Draco hocha la tête.

- Pourtant... comme dans la bibliothèque l'autre jour, quand tu m'as caressé les cheveux... je sentais cela... J'ai même cru que c'était ma mère , conclut Harry avec humour.

Un moyen comme un autre de rompre l'ambiance. Car Harry venait de découvrir qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à faire ce pas vers Draco. Celui qui changerait tout entre eux. Ce pas qu'on ne pouvait reprendre.

Draco le repoussa, gêné d'avoir succombé au charme de l'instant :

- Espèce d'idiot !

Mais Harry qui ne l'avait pas lâché, le regardait à nouveau sérieux :

- C'était ton parfum, tes mains, ta chaleur, dit-il franchement.

- Et alors , fit Draco en détournant le regard et en rougissant.

- Alors je ne sais pas, répéta Harry en s'écartant. Mais...

- Mais... ?

- Mais. Point. Je n'en sais pas plus.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse , protesta Draco.

Harry sourit, un peu triste :

- J'ai peur d'espérer. Si on gagne, on en reparlera, promit-il.

Mais Draco était redevenu sérieux, presque froid, regrettant de s'être laissé emporter par Potter.

- A quoi bon, puisque tu n'es pas gay ?

Harry soupira :

- Toujours négatif, hein !

- J'ai été trop déçu...

Harry éprouva un pincement au coeur, se souvenant qu'il avait déçu tant de monde en perdant le premier combat...

- Ecoute : l'amour, c'est l'amour. D'où qu'il vienne, où qu'il aille.

- Te voilà bien sage, railla Draco.

- Et toi, tu es borné ! J'ai fait des avances à Ron pendant notre septième année , révéla Harry, agacé.

- Tu plaisantes !

- Non.

- Attends... Ron ?

- Oui.

- Tu plaisantes, là.

- Non, mais si tu préfères, je peux toujours te mentir et dire que c'est à Hermione que j'ai fait des avances !

Draco le toisa, sans paraître avoir entendu, avant de répéter sur un ton incrédule :

- Ronald Weasley ?

- Tu es borné , répéta Harry avant de tourner les talons pour quitter la pièce.

Mais il fit face aux jumeaux Wesley qui les observaient depuis un moment semblait-il... Ils avaient tous les deux le même sourire goguenard. Fred dit enfin :

- Au lieu de ça il est sorti avec moi !

Draco les scruta d'un air soupçonneux avant de dire :

- Comment tu pouvais être sûr que c'était toujours le même ?

Harry rougit :

- Mais parce qu'ils n'auraient jamais osé, enfin ça ne se fait pas dans un couple et...

Les jumeaux se jetèrent un bref coup d'oeil complice, avant de dire :

- Inutile de déranger le couple ! On avait une bonne nouvelle pour vous, mais ça attendra !

- On n'est pas un couple , protestèrent Harry et Draco.

_Nda – Oups... il y a de l'écho d'une fic sur l'autre, désolée. Désolée aussi pour le dialogue, mais je ne peux pas toujours m'empêcher de faire de l'humour..._

- Revenez nous dire ce que vous avez trouvé, ajouta Harry, sur un ton plus posé.

Les jumeaux se jetèrent un coup d'oeil avant de revenir vers eux.

- Vous auriez du frapper, releva Draco, mécontent d'avoir été espionné ainsi.

- Nous l'avons fait. Deux fois même, précisa Georges.

- Très émouvant ce passage avec le genou posé par terre, commenta Fred. La main et tout ça... Nous, on attendait le bisou, quoi ! Ca manquait, je t'assure.

Mais Harry réussit à ne pas rougir et demanda, fermement :

- Qu'avez-vous trouvé !

Les jumeaux renoncèrent à toute taquinerie et, très heureux de leur découverte, commencèrent en même temps.

- On a trouvé !

- On a une idée.

- Et croyez-nous, elle est géniale !

- On va anéantir la chaîne !

- Tuer Voldemort !

- Libérer Dumbledore !

- On va _gagner_... , achevèrent-ils ensemble, presque euphoriques.

Leur enthousiasme était si communicatif, que même Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Et comment , interrogea Harry avec espoir.

- Grâce à cela.

L'un des jumeaux leur montra un objet.

- Il suffit de le mettre à un Mangemort. Selon nos estimations, il devrait être isolé de la chaîne.

Harry et Draco observaient l'objet avec surprise...

- Il est _hors de question_ que je mette ça , protesta Draco.

- Si tu veux, suggéra Georges très conciliant, on peut l'ornementer un peu, ça fera plus joli.

La réponse se perdit heureusement dans un fracas de voix... Alors que Harry demandait vainement qu'on lui explique ce que c'était...

Remus qui passait dans le couloir, sourit : l'espoir renaissait et avec lui la joie...

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Bellatrix Lestrange transplana pour arriver dans un petit hameau de maisons, perdu dans la compagne. La plupart des maisons avaient été laissées à l'abandon, comme en témoignaient les fenêtres éventrées ou absentes, les façades lépreuses aux pierres manquantes, et les jardins aux airs de forêt vierge... Des corbeaux habitaient la plupart des maisons, et leur croassements sinistres s'ajoutaient à l'air d'abandon du lieu. Il était évident que personne de censé ne voudrait vivre ici.

- Ils se terrent ici , murmura la sorcière étonnée. Comme les rats qu'ils sont..., ajouta-t-elle avec mépris.

Ses bracelets tintant toujours à ses poignets, elle marcha lentement, passant devant chaque maison. Le sortilège du gardien du secret permettait de cacher un lieu au commun des sorciers. Mais elle n'était pas le commun des sorciers. Pas du tout ! Comme les autres Mangemorts, non seulement elle faisait partie des quinze sorciers les plus puissants au monde, mais en plus, elle était un puissant Gouverneur agissant sous la tutelle de son Maître. Il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer. Jamais.

Après un premier examen rapide des maisons, Bellatrix dut admettre qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué de particulier. Rien qui lui laissait croire qu'une maison était cachée à sa vue. Se remémorant les indications du loup-garou, elle se dirigea vers le puits du hameau, mais à cet endroit, toutes les maisons étaient en ruines quand elles n'étaient plus un tas de gravats...

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et concentra sa pensée sur les bracelets, avant de saisir de sa baguette et de crier, ivre de son pouvoir :

« Revelo ! »

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Remus et les autres se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque pour commenter la trouvaille des jumeaux.

- C'est insensé , protesta Draco.

Severus retournait encore et encore l'objet :

- Je suis d'avis d'essayer : c'est si simple que nous aurions du essayer avant.

Hermione approuva d'un hochement de tête :

- Je suis d'avis que nous devrions tout tenter. Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée.

- Oui, d'accord, mais qui va l'essayer , reprit Draco, toujours mécontent.

- Pourquoi ne pas le mettre sur Voldemort , suggéra Ron. Au lieu de nous évertuer à essayer sur un Mangemort et...

- Non, je crains que la chaîne en annule les effets, dit Hermione. Je pense que quelqu'un de très puissant pourrait le détruire.

Remus approuva d'un signe de tête, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une grimace de douleur déforma ses traits si paisibles.

- Ma tête, gémit-il, en portant les mains à ses tempes devenues si soudainement douloureuses.

Remus n'avait jamais de migraine pourtant... Mais la pression douloureuse dans son crâne s'accentua : c'était comme si une entité à l'extérieur de lui fouillait son esprit sans aucune précaution pour en obtenir quelque chose. Instinctivement Remus se mit à lui résister, mais c'était si puissant... Il cria alors que la douleur se faisait encore plus forte. Puis il s'écroula par terre sans cesser de gémir.

- Remus , s'inquiéta Georges alors que son frère se précipita à la fenêtre pour regarder dehors par acquis de conscience.

Ron s'agenouilla près de Remus, afin de l'aider. Il essaya de soulager ses souffrances par un sortilège.

- Un Mangemort essaye de forcer l'entrée , s'exclama aussitôt Fred. C'est Bellatrix Lestrange !

- Elle porte quelque chose qui brille à ses poignets, ajouta Hermione qui venait de regarder brièvement.

Elle se tourna vers Severus et Draco alors que Remus continuait à crier de douleur, Ron ne parvenant pas à le soulager :

- Vous deux, fuyez vite ! Elle ne doit pas vous voir ici !

- Non, elle va sentir notre présence si nous essayons de transplaner, expliqua rapidement Severus. Le pouvoir des bracelets lui permet d'en être consciente, et de nous suivre à la trace.

- Nous devons nous cacher, ajouta Draco, mais vous, vous devez l'arrêter, ajouta –t-il tout en enrageant de ne pouvoir les aider.

Fred jeta un bref regard à son frère :

- C'est une occasion que nous ne pouvons _pas_ laisser passer , cria-t-il sur un ton déterminé.

Tous deux résolus à vaincre la sorcière, ils transplanèrent pour revenir aussitôt avec plusieurs objets, afin de surprendre et de neutraliser Bellatrix. Juste le temps pour eux d'essayer le fameux objet... Dans la panique de l'attaque, alors tous semblaient savoir quoi faire, Harry se dirigea vers Remus resté à terre, mis à mal par la volonté implacable de Bellatrix de vaincre le sortilège qui protégeait la maison.

Tout à coup, tous entendirent un curieux son, presque cristallin, mais qui évoquait indubitablement quelque chose qui se cassait brutalement. Le sortilège, sans aucun doute. Car à cet instant, Remus hurla de douleur et Bellatrix cria de joie, avant de faire exploser la porte d'entrée.

- Elle est entrée , cria quelqu'un.

Les choses devinrent alors confuses et Harry ne sut pas exactement ce qui se passa. Au milieu des sortilèges qui éclataient dans l'entrée, comme autant de fleurs lumineuses, il _sentit_ la formidable puissance qui émanait de la sorcière. Une vague glacée le traversa, alors qu'il prenait conscience de sa faiblesse, alors que tout son être lui criait de combattre et, cette fois, oui _cette fois_, de gagner !

Sous le regard inquiet de Draco, qui se cachait à la vue de Bellatrix, Harry descendit les marches menant à la porte d'entrée sans même en avoir conscience, attiré par le combat qui faisait rage, comme un papillon de nuit par la lumière. Et sans même chercher l'ombre de sa baguette disparue depuis longtemps, il brandit sa main droite, paume ouverte et doigts écartés. Un mot illumina son esprit, alors qu'éclatait en lui la volonté de protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Tous ceux présents. Il hurla quelque chose, sans savoir quoi, sans savoir qu'il s'était mis à pleurer, sans voir qu'une main secourable avait placé quelque chose autour de l'un de ses poignets. Que Draco prêt à tout pour l'aider, ne pouvait l'abandonner.

- Traître , eut le temps de hurler la sorcière en apercevant ce dernier.

Mais elle fut aussitôt submergée par quelque chose qu'elle haïssait plus que tout, et qui la renvoyait à sa propre vulnérabilité. Sa faiblesse. Des larmes irrépressibles coulèrent sur ses joues pâles et creusées par le pouvoir qui brûlait en elle. Car les émotions qu'elle avait soigneusement verrouillées se déversaient en elle sans retenue : honte et douleurs passées qu'elles soient enfantines adolescentes ou adultes, angoisses anciennes, peurs, tout cela se mêlait en elle pour la faire plier... Pour rompre la barrière qu'elle avait placé en elle pour ne pas succomber à ses émotions. Pendant quelques secondes, seulement quelques secondes se dit-elle avec orgueil, elle vacilla. Et quelqu'un lui posa avec délicatesse un collier – un simple jonc de métal argenté - autour de son cou nu. Ce collier se ferma de lui-même avec un léger déclic.

Et Bellatrix hurla, de douleur cette fois, et ne fut pas la seule. Harry qui subissait de plein fouet le choc de retour joignit son cri au sien.

- Qu'a-t-il dit quand il a lancé le sort , demanda Hermione choquée. Répondez-moi, ce n'était pas du latin, hein, répondez !

- Non, confirma Georges. Il a crié « rompt ».

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Arrête de toujours te poser des question, 'Mione, il a réussi, assez pour nous permettre de lui mettre ce satané collier , cria Georges, soulagé d'être toujours en vie.

Fred reprit lentement : c'était lui qui avait mis le collier au péril de sa vie, avec la rapidité et la dextérité nécessaire. Dans l'escalier, Draco retenait un Harry à demi inconscient : il lui avait donné tous ses bracelets pour le soutenir. Parce que la pensée de le voir souffrir encore lui était intolérable...

Un curieux silence envahit l'entrée, seulement troublé par la porte d'entrée en morceaux qui achevait de s'effondrer. Ce silence où chacun se rendait compte qu'ils étaient tous en vie, sans être blessés. Sauf peut-être Remus, mais aidé de Ron, il arriva lui aussi dans l'entrée.

Tout était devenu désormais possible.

- Vite retirez-lui, les bracelets , cria Draco tout à coup. Sans cela...

Fred sursauta et s'exécuta avant que Bellatrix qui reprenait difficilement ses esprits ne puisse l'en empêcher.

- Je vous tuerai, tous , cracha-t-elle le visage encore tordu de douleur.

- Mais vas-y, l'encouragea simplement Fred. Si tu en es encore capable avec ce fameux collier. Tu sais bien, il s'agit de celui que vous mettez aux esclaves, avant qu'il ne devienne l'un de vos fameux bracelets, expliqua-t-il avec colère.

Bellatrix pâlit et porta les mains à son cou. Elle tenta d'en arracher le collier, le fameux collier réservés aux Sang-de-Bourbe. En vain. Fred s'écarta et tous contemplèrent leur nouvelle prisonnière. Remus descendit péniblement les marches, le crâne encore douloureux :

- Félicitations ! Mais, dites... si quelqu'un pouvait me réparer ma porte.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel :

- Remus je t'en prie, je sais combien tu tiens à ta précieuse maison, mais nous venons de gagner une importante bataille et...

Une nuée de corbeaux prêts à conquérir une nouvelle maison entra par la porte d'entrée. Et interrompit Hermione.

- C'était pour ça, expliqua Remus. Les corbeaux...

Après quelques instants de surprise, tous se mirent à jeter des sortilèges de stupefix contre les oiseaux, alors que Fred rattrapait Bellatrix qui avait failli s'enfuir. Quelqu'un eut la bonne idée de réparer la porte et le calme revint enfin. Sur leur victoire.

La première.

* * *

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aide pour toutes mes fics, en évitant de répéter des erreurs. Mais surtout vos reviews me donnent des idées, tout en m'encourageant !**


	4. Les pièces tombent

Disclaimer :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

_Avertissement_ - Fic de rating PG-13, en raison de relations homosexuelles entre Harry et Draco. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à R, car l'histoire ne s'y prête pas, en raison de son contexte et du faible nombre de chapitres. Le rating est aussi justifié en raison de quelques scènes à allusion violente.

Cette fic ne prend pas en compte les événements et révélations du tome 6.

**Je tenais à remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser une review. Je sais que le sujet de cette fic n'est pas évident et qu'elle a moins de succès que certaines de mes autres fics. Vos reviews me vont droit au coeur, car j'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur ce texte. Alors je remercie les reviewers !**

**Voici la fin de cette fic. Bonne lecture !**

Kyana HLD : Oui la suite et donc la fin sont là ! J'espère que la fin ne te décevra pas car c'est le plus délicat dans une fic... Bisous !

Onarluca : coucou toi, j'espère que tu as bien reçu mon mail ! Je pense à toi en tout cas. Gros bisous !

Crazysnape : Coucou toi ! Merci de l'avoir fait car votre avis est très important sur une fic comme ça, pour savoir si mon texte vous a touché... Oui c'est tout à fait ce que je voulais révéler, mais je n'ai pas osé insister sur le côté très dark du monde. Ca fait longtemps que je voulais écrire quelque chose dans ce genre... Gros bisous !

Nono : Ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure ! sur un fic comme ça, toute review est importante, ça me permet de savoir si j'ai bien écrit et... si j'en ferais d'autres sombres comme ça... Alors merci ! Gros bisous !

Fliflou : oui, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu le préciser, c'est une erreur de ma part. Je ne me souvenais pas même pas avoir dit un âge... Je les voulais plus graves, en accord avec le décor. Voici la suite et la fin, en tout cas ! Gros bisous !

Galouz : Merci d'être toujours là. Je suis en retard pour tes mails, je sais bien. Je suis désolée ! J'essaie de me reposer, apparemment je suis en début de surmenage... Gros bisous !

Vif d'or : Oui voilà, c'est fini, c'était une petite fic... Enfin pas si petite que ça vu le nombre de pages ! Moi aussi, je t'embrasse et à bientôt... j'ai hâte de te lire.

Oxaline : Je voulais développer davantage le couple Hermione/Severus, mais finalement, j'ai laissé comme ça... Pour Draco et Harry, ce n'était pas facile sur une fic courte... les jumeaux m'ont _vraiment_ échappés, ils sont terribles eux ! Je trouvais que le collier, c'était une sorte de « retour de bâton » et j'en aimé bien l'idée. Gros bisous !

May-yam : Oui c'est tout à fait l'ambiance que je voulais développer. Pour le jeu d'échecs, je te rassure, j'y suis désespérément nulle. J'en aimais juste la symbolique ! Merci de ta review en tout cas et j'espère que la fin te plaira ! Bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Les pièces tombent**

Il était tard, ce soir-là. La maison calme était à nouveau protégée par le sortilège du gardien du secret : Remus n'avait pas voulu que quelqu'un d'autre que lui n'en supporte le poids. Sa migraine avait disparu grâce aux bons soins de Ron qui ne l'avait pas laissé seul un instant.

Quelque part, une jeune femme chantonnait paisiblement – Hermione sans aucun doute – en accomplissant une quelconque tâche. Et dans la quiétude du soir, nul n'aurait pu croire qu'ils vivaient des temps si troublés. Si remplis de désespoir, de deuils injustes et d'actes de cruauté sans nom.

Peut-être car l'espoir habitait à nouveau cette demeure... Peut-être car tout était devenu possible. C'était pour cela que Hermione chantait, une manière comme une autre de le célébrer...

Dans le silence d'une chambre tranquille, Draco attendit un long moment que Harry se réveille pour dire enfin ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Tu es fou.

- Oui, merci je vais bien, ironisa Harry en essayant de se lever du lit où Draco l'avait porté.

Mais une immense fatigue l'en empêcha. Il reprit ses esprits peu à peu.

- Tu as fait de la magie sans baguette !", fit Draco, presque accusateur.

- Est-ce que ça a marché, est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?", s'inquiéta Harry alors que les événements passés lui revenaient en mémoire.

- Oui, même Bellatrix va bien : le collier a paralysé ses pouvoirs comme l'espéraient les jumeaux. Elle est enfermée dans une pièce au sous-sol. Elle a lancé des insultes un long moment, mais sans bracelets de pouvoir ni baguette, elle ne peut pas faire grand-chose.

- Tu crois qu'elle est isolée de la chaîne ?", demanda Harry.

- Je n'en sais rien. Tu as fait de la magie sans baguette !", répéta-t-il furieux.

Harry le regarda, étonné :

- Pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? On a gagné, non ?

Draco se permit d'extérioriser sa rage en serrant ses poings. Si fort qu'il sentit ses ongles pourtant courts lui mordre la peau de ses paumes...

- _Parce que tu aurais pu en mourir, crétin !_, explosa-t-il enfin.

Après un instant de surprise, Harry concéda calmement :

- Oui, bien sûr.

Il repoussa les couvertures pour s'asseoir et lui faire face :

- Tu le sais pourtant... Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est mon chemin. Le seul qui me reste. Je _dois_ utiliser ce type de magie si je veux gagner. C'est la seule façon...

Draco le regarda, presque désespéré :

- Tu étais sérieux quand tu m'as dit que tu étais prêt à te sacrifier...

- Si la mort d'une personne peut sauver des millions d'autres, dis-moi... Qui hésiterait ?

Draco ne sut que dire. Un moment s'écoula, et entre temps, Hermione avait cessé de chanter. Loin très loin, on entendait des cris de rage...

- Et... qu'as-tu ressenti, lors du choc de retour ? Le mot que tu as utilisé, ce n'était pas celui d'un sortilège..., remarqua Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?", s'étonna Harry.

- « Rompt »...

Harry parut comprendre quelque chose.

- Ah c'est pour ça... Ca explique ce que j'ai ressenti, parce que c'était très différent de ce que je pensais... J'ai essayé de casser quelque chose en elle, ce qui contrôlait ses peurs, ses émotions, expliqua-t-il avec hésitation. C'était une impulsion, elle semblait si bien se contrôler... Ca l'a plus surprise qu'autre chose en fait, mais... pour le choc de retour, eh bien j'ai eu quelques bribes de son passé.

- Elle a survécu à Azkaban, nota Draco. On aurait pu croire que son séjour l'aurait diminuée, mais à l'époque... Elle en est ressorti plus froide et sereine que jamais. Elle m'avait dit alors que le contrôle de soi-même était tout.

- Et c'est ce que j'ai essayé de rompre en elle...

- Tu sais, commença pensivement Draco, la magie sans baguette est une magie d'impulsion. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, n'a jamais lancé des sorts visant à briser un esprit. Il s'est focalisé sur la douleur physique ou les sortilèges de contrôle de l'esprit...

- Peut-être parce qu'il craint de se renvoyer ses propres faiblesses en utilisant ses pouvoirs ainsi. Peut-être n'est-il pas si puissant que cela psychiquement...

Draco sursauta :

- Ne le sous-estime pas !

- Et toi... quand te décideras-tu à l'appeler Voldemort ? Ou même Tom, Tom Jedusor ? J'aurais cru que, puisque tu fais partie de l'Ordre, tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps, contra fermement Harry.

Draco serra les dents. Il hésita et finit par dire :

- Les Mangemorts le servent, mais le craignent.

- En t'interdisant de prononcer son nom, tu entretiens toi-même cette peur, releva Harry.

- Je sais.

Draco sourit et dit :

- Mais aujourd'hui, après ce qui s'est passé, j'ai bien plus peur d'autre chose.

Il se leva pour quitter la pièce. Harry ne lui demanda pas ce dont il s'agissait, il croyait le savoir... et il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Au moment où Draco fermait la porte derrière lui, il lui confia sa vie par des mots très simples :

- J'accepte de créer le lien, pour le choc de retour...

La porte se ferma et Harry eut une brusque envie de pleurer : pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu porter une autre vie que la sienne dans ce combat terrible. Mais il n'avait pas le choix...

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

- Tiens, le Vaincu, persifla Bellatrix, quand Harry entra dans la pièce où elle était retenue prisonnière.

Harry l'observa sans dire un mot.

- Alors iras-tu affronter notre Maître cette année, ou resteras-tu terré dans ce trou comme l'année dernière ?", ironisa-t-elle avec méchanceté.

- C'est tout ?", constata Harry avec mépris. Seulement des mots ?

Bellatrix blêmit de rage à la mention de son impuissance.

- Ôte-moi ce satané et humiliant collier et nous en _rediscuterons_ !", cracha-t-elle.

- Je t'ai vaincu sans cela... A quoi bon recommencer ?", ajouta-t-il avec un suprême dédain. Tu es dépendante de ta baguette, de tes bracelets, pas moi.

- Tu mens !

- Je n'ai pourtant plus de baguette et c'est moi qui t'ai lancé ce sort..., précisa Harry.

- Pfff... Une simple brise, c'est tout, répliqua la sorcière avec un haussement d'épaule. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Harry eut un étrange sourire.

- Pour me moquer peut-être. Ou m'amuser. Tu sais ce n'est pas par hasard que tu te retrouves dans cette cave. Sombre et sans fenêtres... A la fin du combat, je leur ai dit de t'enfermer là. Tu es claustrophobe et ta plus grande peur... est d'être enterrée vivante.

Derrière la porte, Hermione murmura outrée :

- Il ne nous a rien dit puisqu'il s'est effondré !

- Chut, dit Severus sur le même ton. Il dit la vérité et en temps normal, pour avoir dit cela, il serait déjà mort. Elle est _vraiment_ privée de tout pouvoir.

- Alors le sortilège qu'il a jeté tout à l'heure lui a permis de lire en elle ?", releva Hermione avec étonnement.

- Chut !", intima Severus.

Mais Bellatrix ne trouvait rien à répliquer à part plusieurs insultes variées.

- Et si tu me disais où se trouvent tes petits camarades de jeu ?", demanda Harry en jouant nonchalamment avec un collier identique au sien.

- Je ne te dirais rien !", hurla-t-elle. J'ai survécu à Azkaban et tu crois que ta cave minable pourrait me faire peur !

- J'ai tout mon temps Bellatrix, répliqua Harry. Si je n'affronte pas ton maître cette année, ce sera l'année prochaine, mentit-il.

Il savait que dans quelques semaines, peut-être moins, il n'aurait plus assez d'énergie pour se battre et qu'il serait englouti par cette brume bleutée...

- En attendant, ajouta-t-il, nous allons amener de la terre... Cette pièce va devenir vraiment _très_ petite au fil des jours.

Bellatrix lui expliqua alors en termes toujours choisis et variés ce qu'il pouvait faire de la terre en question. Harry ne répondit pas, et sans perdre son sourire, sortit de la pièce.

Hermione, Severus et lui remontèrent en silence dans la bibliothèque.

- Harry, tu crois vraiment que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de mettre de la terre dans la cave de Remus !", explosa enfin Hermione. Ecoute il est maniaque avec cette maison, ça a déjà été assez difficile de le convaincre d'augmenter magiquement cette pièce et...

- Ca n'a pas d'importance Hermione, je voulais juste vérifier qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, l'interrompit Harry. Et puis je l'ai mise en colère : si la chaîne subsiste, Voldemort devrait non seulement sentir sa rage mais en plus son absence de pouvoir. Sinon... Sinon, pour lui, elle aura tout simplement disparu.

Severus approuva :

- Et dans ce cas, il faudra agir rapidement pour mettre des colliers aux autres Mangemorts. Je vais m'arranger pour savoir où ils se trouvent mais il faudra faire vite avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne puisse réagir...

- Je crois que dans les armes et autre surprises qu'ont inventé les jumeaux, il y aura bien quelque chose qui nous aidera, dit Hermione avec espoir. Cependant, il y a une chose dont nous n'avons pas parlé...

- Quoi donc ?

- Harry, reprit Hermione, si cela se trouve, le collier ne fait qu'isoler un Mangemort de la chaîne : Voldemort ne peut plus se servir de son pouvoir. Mais... et l'autre conséquence de la chaîne, leur vie ? Peut-il encore s'en servir ?

Sa voix tremblait légèrement alors qu'elle avouait enfin ses pires craintes : que tout cela au fond ne serve à rien et que Severus ne meure...

- Ecoute Hermione, il a senti la fluctuation du pouvoir de Draco, rappela Harry alors que Severus avait le visage fermé. Mais il n'a pas su pourquoi. Surtout, il n'a pas su que Draco s'était blessé, précisa Harry.

- Il est possible, dit lentement Severus, que ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait dit vrai sur certains points mais pas sur d'autres... J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était impossible qu'une mort « naturelle » tel qu'une chute mortelle ou du poison puisse se répercuter sur les membres de la chaîne. Un sortilège mortel oui, puisque la magie et le pouvoir circule entre nous tous, mais...

- Cela ne change rien à ce que je viens de dire!", le coupa Hermione. Si Voldemort est touché par un Avada Kedavra...

- Au contraire, Hermione, si le lien est la magie, le pouvoir, les colliers devraient _vraiment_ isoler les membres de la chaîne.

- Tu crois Severus ? En es-tu vraiment sûr ?", le pressa-t-elle.

- Je ne partirais pas Hermione, fit solennellement l'homme aux yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Ce n'est même pas envisageable, alors arrête d'y penser.

- Mettras-tu alors le collier ?", intervint Harry très grave.

Il affronta calmement son ancien professeur. Severus le foudroya sans effet et se résolut à dire enfin :

- J'aimerais te dire que ça ne te concerne pas, mais... oui. Je le mettrais. En dernier pour ne pas être un poids mort.

- Merci, fit Hermione d'une voix émue. On trouvera un moyen de l'enlever, lui promit-elle.

Harry se figea :

- Attendez, on ne peut pas...?

Une lueur triste passa dans le regard noisette de la jeune sorcière :

- Voldemort l'a conçu pour que le collier ne puisse être ôté qu'à la mort de son porteur ou... quand tout son pouvoir a été absorbé.

- Mais..., balbutia Harry.

- C'est comme ça, dit sèchement Severus. D'après le peu que je sais, ce métal vampire agit presque comme une entité vivante. Il faudrait le « tuer » pour qu'il se détache de lui-même.

Harry fronça les sourcils :

- Puisque c'est du métal... vous n'avez jamais songé à un choc électrique ? Ou à un aimant ?

Hermione le regarda comme s'il venait de dire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer, ne sachant plus que dire...

- Un quoi ?", s'enquit Severus.

- J'aurais du y penser avant..., murmura enfin Hermione, terriblement vexée. J'aurais vraiment du y penser !", répéta-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. J'espère que les jumeaux sont rentrés !

Elle quitta la bibliothèque avec la ferme intention d'essayer ce que Harry venait de lui suggérer.

Restés Harry et Severus se toisèrent un moment.

- Tu devrais t'exercer à utiliser ta magie sans baguette, lui suggéra Severus. Tu en auras besoin pour lui faire face...

Son ton était un peu condescendant.

- Et tu ne dis toujours pas son nom, répliqua Harry. J'aurais cru que pendant tout ce temps...

- Toujours si effronté, commenta l'ancien professeur de potions.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je change ?", soupira Harry presque amusé avant de changer de sujet. Comment est devenu Tom, pendant ces deux années ?

- Puissant, méprisant de toute vie... Supérieur, énuméra Severus avec laconisme.

- Il n'a plus grand-chose d'humain...

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'il l'ait jamais été... Pour lui, nous ne sommes que des pions sur un échiquier...

Harry sourit :

- Oui c'est aussi ce que pense Draco... De simples pièces. Que l'on peut faire désormais tomber. Comme lui, se promit-il.

Severus se décida à poser la seule question que personne n'avait osé formuler :

- Pourquoi as-tu perdu, la première fois ?

Harry sursauta légèrement puis d'une voix basse, il avoua :

- J'ai douté. Douté d'arriver à tuer. Personne ne peut être préparé pour cela...

- Et maintenant ?

- Je ne doute plus : je _sais_ toutes les atrocités qu'il a commis. Je les ai vécu.

Severus hocha la tête, comprenant.

- Et Hermione ?", voulut savoir Harry.

La question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que la jeune femme avait quitté la pièce.

- Quoi Hermione ?

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ?

- Cela ne te concerne pas !", fut la réponse sèche.

- Elle est comme une soeur, insista Harry. Ma famille...

Severus le fixa sans ciller un long moment :

- Oui.

Il hésita et ajouta :

- Hermione est... la plus belle âme que j'ai jamais vu...

Harry se sentit ému, et cette émotion lui donna envie de lever la main vers cet homme étrangement vulnérable à cette seconde devant lui. Mais Harry se retint de murmurer un mot. Juste assez pour que Severus quitte la pièce sans un mot de plus.

« Ouvrir »... C'était le mot qui lui avait brûlé les lèvres. Oui, la magie sans baguette était instinctive, propre à chaque sorcier.

Et il semblait bien que celle de Harry visait à toucher les âmes comme les esprits.

Qu'avait dit Albus Dumbledore, déjà ? Le pouvoir de l'amour... Celui qui venait du coeur pour toucher celui d'autrui.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Quand Draco Malfoy arriva au Manoir de Voldemort, Roi tout-puissant sur cette terre, il était clair que quelque chose n'allait pas... Des gens couraient partout et surtout, presque tous les Mangemorts étaient présents dans la salle où leur Maître aimait recevoir, assis sur son trône d'or surplombant la salle du haut de trois marches...

- _OU EST BELLATRIX !_, hurlait-il.

Les vitres de la salle avaient déjà explosées mais le trône derrière lui se mit à fondre, des fines rigoles d'or fondu dévalant les marches.

Devant lui dix Mangemorts tremblants et agenouillés restaient silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux suggère, d'une voix faible :

- Maître... ne pouvez-vous voir où elle est grâce au lien ?", implora le mari de Bellatrix, Rodolphus Lestrange.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva pour s'approcher de celui qui avait osé parler.

- Gentil petit Rodolphus, chuchota Voldemort, où était partie ta femme ?

- Je... je ne sais pas, Maître ! Elle a toujours été mystérieuse, encore plus depuis la mort de son frère... Mais, Maître et le lien..., osa-t-il répéter.

Voldemort l'observa de ses yeux de reptile, presque mi-clos à la manière d'un animal qui considère sa proie.

- Son énergie a disparu, dit-il abruptement.

Rodolphus pâlit :

- Non... Elle ne peut pas être morte ! Maître !", supplia-t-il.

- Elle était à la poursuite de l'Ordre, peut-être les a-t-elle trouvé. Peut-être..., réfléchit Voldemort à voix haute.

- Pas Bellatrix, elle est devenu si puissante !", protesta Rodolphus. Elle pouvait supporter plusieurs bracelets et...

Mais ses mots moururent dans un gargouillis au fond de sa gorge : une main aux ongles griffus venait de lui enserrer le cou.

- T'ai-je permis de m'interrompre?" , lui demanda son Maître d'un ton sévère.

L'homme au regard affolé secoua la tête, en geste de dénégation précipité. Son Maître le relâcha et Rodolphus passa plusieurs instants à reprendre son souffle.

- Mais qui voilà, ironisa le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Draco Malfoy !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc prit place parmi les autres Mangemort agenouillés devant leur Maître tout-puissant :

- Je parie que comme ces incapables, tu ne sais rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Que s'est-il passé Maître ?", s'enquit tranquillement Draco, le regard servilement baissé.

- Bellatrix a disparu de la surface de cette terre. Comme si elle avait été... effacée.

Draco leva la tête pour le fixer de ses yeux gris :

- Je ne sais rien, Maître...

Voldemort eut un horrible rictus.

- Bien sûr que tu ne sais rien... Bien sûr... Tu diras à ton amant, tu sais bien celui de l'autre nuit que tu m'as dite avoir tué... Dis-lui que je l'attends au lieu de notre rendez-vous. Dis-lui que je serai _très_ fâché s'il ne venait pas et que cette fois... Je tuerais deux personnes qui lui sont chers ! Son cher Dumbledore et... toi !

- Maître, reprit Draco d'un ton perplexe, comme je vous l'ai dit cet homme est mort. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas eu le temps de me rendre dans la Réserve... Je vous suis entièrement dévoué, ajouta-t-il.

Ses yeux limpides et calmes le fixaient encore. Comme s'il était absolument serein.

- Le lien, jeune Malfoy, il me permet de sentir quand un membre de la chaîne me ment...

- Mais je n'ai pas menti Maître. Il est vraiment mort, l'assura Draco avec sincérité. Demandez à mon père...

Et c'était vrai puisque l'homme dont il avait fixé le visage si longtemps pour pouvoir mentir était enterré depuis. Si vrai aussi qu'il s'était arrangé pour que son père le voit se débarrasser d'un cadavre, ce matin-là. Ce même matin qui avait succédé à la nuit où il avait réussi à réveiller Harry. Juste avant de se rendre chez son maître...

- Maître, osa dire Lucius, mon fils dit vrai. Je l'ai vu et il a fait preuve de clémence en ordonnant que l'on enterre cet esclave...

Voldemort ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble et ordonna :

- Dans ce cas, trouvez tous ce qui est arrivé à ma chère Bellatrix et ne revenez pas sans cela ! Vous entendez, n'est-ce pas, _je veux savoir ce qui lui est arrivé !_!

Draco et les autres Mangemorts s'inclinèrent profondément avant de quitter la salle.

Nul se savait que la colère de Voldemort allait se répéter.

Encore et encore, chaque fois plus terrible.

Quatorze fois pour être précis.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Quelques jours plus tard à l'Ordre... Ron, Hermione et Harry faisaient le point, dans la bibliothèque comme toujours.

- Nous y sommes presque, déclara Harry. Le rendez-vous n'est plus que dans deux jours... et il ne reste plus qu'un seul Mangemort à neutraliser.

Pourtant, il n'était pas si heureux que cela, car ce Mangemort...

- Je sais Harry, répondit Hermione, mais es-tu sûr que Voldemort viendra, alors que ses fidèles Mangemorts sont de moins en moins nombreux ?

- Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de l'affronter sur son terrain, avec toutes les protections magiques dont doit bénéficier son Manoir, expliqua Harry. J'espère que, comme je le pense, son orgueil sera sa perte. Si je le provoque, il viendra certainement, l'assura Harry.

- Il n'en reste plus que trois, compta Ron. Draco, Severus et Lucius Malfoy.

- Lucius..., répéta Hermione. Draco n'a rien dit ?

- Non, répondit Ron. Quand il est venu voir comment allaient les jumeaux, il a simplement dit qu'il s'en chargerait lui-même.

- Je l'accompagnerai, intervint Harry. S'il veut bien...

Il y avait longtemps réfléchi et il ne voulait pas laisser le jeune homme accomplir cela tout seul. Ron et Hermione se jetèrent un bref coup d'oeil et gardèrent le silence sur cette étrange décision...

- Comment vont les jumeaux ?", ajouta Harry.

- Ils se remettent lentement, dit Ron. Comme Remus... Ca n'a pas été facile de mettre les colliers aux derniers Mangemorts. Avery et Jugson leur avaient tendu un piège, mais comme eux-mêmes sont des spécialistes de coups tordus, ils ont pu le déceler à temps...

- Et tes parents ont pu mettre un à Mulciber, puisqu'il était Gouverneur de l'Australie, résuma Harry.

- Oui, tout le monde s'y est mis, approuva Ron. Il n'y a que Maugrey qui ait été vraiment gravement blessé, fit-il avec une grimace de contrariété.

- Et aujourd'hui, il reste Lucius, acheva Hermione. Draco ne devrait pas tarder à être là : il doit venir prendre un collier avant d'y aller... Heureusement que Fred et Georges ont réussi à en trouver au marché noir, sans cela, nous aurions du mal à en obtenir autant...

- Vous croyez qu'il va y arriver ?", demanda brusquement Ron. Enfin, je veux dire... C'est quand même son père. Et puis, il y a sa mère...

Seul un silence lui répondit.

- C'est la guerre, fit brutalement Harry. Nous sommes tous obligés de faire de faire des choses qui nous déplaisent... Et Draco le savait en faisant partie de l'Ordre. S'il ne peut le faire, un autre s'en chargera.

- Tu es dur, remarqua Hermione avec surprise.

- Le rendez-vous est dans deux jours, 'Mione ! On ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas réussir, car sans cela, cela signifie que je devrais l'affronter sur son propre terrain, avec toutes les aides qu'il peut avoir et...

- Tu l'as déjà dit, nota calmement Ron. Il est si important que cela Draco, pour que tu veuilles lui éviter cela ?" , dit-il avec clairvoyance.

- Qui peut souhaiter à quelqu'un de devoir affronter sa propre famille dans cette guerre sans merci ? », répliqua Harry. Ne me dis pas l'inverse, Ron, pas avec Percy qui s'est rallié du côté du pouvoir !

Ron pâlit : Percy avait choisi de travailler dans l'administration mise en place par Voldemort... Un sujet de honte pour sa famille. Mais Harry continua sur un ton plus calme :

- C'est juste pour dire que... si tu devais mettre un collier à Percy, ce serait difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Alors imagine pour Draco...

- Et puis, intervint Hermione, on peut enlever les colliers... Tout simplement grâce à un bête aimant. Comme cela, ce ne sera pas à nous de juger et de punir ceux qui ont tant fait souffrir la population... Par contre, ajouta-t-elle à regret, ceux qui auront porté le collier... eh bien, plus ils l'auront porté longtemps, moins il leur restera de pouvoir...

Elle semblait vraiment chagrine par ce terrible constat, et personne n'osa parler de Severus...

- Une fois que tu auras gagné, se prit à rêver Ron, l'Ordre sera dissous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et chacun d'entre vous pourra mener la vie qu'il souhaite, poursuivit Hermione avec un sourire.

Elle se reprit :

- Mais avant cela...

- Avant cela, acheva Harry, je dois gagner.

- Harry, dit-elle encore, cette fois, tu dois gagner. Tu sais toute les horreurs que Voldemort a instauré et ça _doit_ s'arrêter !

Son ton était féroce.

- De façon, vous serez tous là, n'est-ce pas ? », répliqua calmement Harry. Si jamais je tombe...

- Nous continuerons tous le combat, lui promit Hermione. Personne n'abandonnera. _Personne_ !

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Draco retourna songeusement le collier entre ses mains. Il n'avait plus qu'aujourd'hui pour réussir. Il se trouvait dans le laboratoire des jumeaux, ces derniers étant toujours à l'infirmerie. Il ne restait plus que deux colliers dans le coffret.

Amusant de penser que l'une des créations les plus horribles du Seigneur des Ténèbres allait contribuer à sa défaite. Oui amusant... Mais il ne pouvait en rire. Aujourd'hui il devait sceller son engagement envers l'Ordre de la façon la plus ultime : en faisant tomber son propre père. Il avait toujours gardé l'espoir que son père finirait par être révolté par les atrocités du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais... cela avait l'inverse. Il avait plongé à corps perdu dans le pouvoir que leur avait offert leur Maître, torturant régulièrement des esclaves, organisant des chasses dans les Réserves de Moldus... Tout cela sans paraître un seul instant éprouver la moindre compassion. Ou le moindre dégoût de lui-même. Alors que Draco...

La porte s'ouvrit et Draco se recomposa aussitôt un visage serein.

- Tu vas y aller ? », fit Harry.

Draco se retourna :

- Bien sûr.

- Quelqu'un d'autre peut...

- Non, coupa Draco, c'est moi qui doit le faire.

- Alors je t'accompagne...

- Tu n'es même pas capable de transplaner !

- Je ne te laisserai pas accomplir cela seul, déclara fermement Harry.

- Et pourquoi ? Ce n'est rien pourtant, je dois juste mettre ça à mon père.

Draco désigna calmement le collier.

- Je veux être là, insista Harry.

- Pourquoi ?", répéta Draco.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois seul..., avoua Harry.

Draco soupira :

- Une dernière fois, Harry, pourquoi ?

- C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire mon prénom..., remarqua Harry. Bref, tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé si j'avais des sentiments pour toi ? », rappela-t-il.

- Est-ce que tu crois que c'est le moment ? », répliqua Draco gêné.

- Oui, parce que demain peut être le dernier jour de ma vie...

- Potter, arrête donc d'être aussi dramatique!" , le tança le jeune homme blond.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ? », le taquina Harry.

Il se rapprocha du jeune Mangemort.

- Ecoute, tu m'as dit que tu avais désormais plus peur d'autre chose que de Voldemort. Moi aussi.

- Comment ça ?

Draco avait peur de comprendre.

- Je ne veux pas que tu meures, de la même façon que tu ne veux pas que je meure.

- Ah... et donc ? », fut tout ce que réussit à murmurer Draco.

- Eh bien, je ne voulais pas le dire avant que tout soit fini, tu te rappelles ? Mais... je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Je ne veux pas rester ici sans savoir... J'ai fini par le comprendre : la simple idée de rester ici à t'attendre me rend malade ! C'est pour cela que je t'accompagnerai. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis ! », dit Harry avec fermeté.

Le jeune Mangemort baissa les yeux sur le collier, incapable de répondre à cela.

- D'accord, soupira Draco. Alors allons-y avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'ait la stupide idée de m'accompagner.

Harry se garda bien de répondre et le suivit dans le jardin pour transplaner à l'écart de la maison.

- Tiens-toi bien à moi ! », lui intima Draco.

- Je ne te lâcherais pas, répondit Harry en lui serrant fermement le bras.

Quelque chose céda en Draco :

- Pas comme ça, dit-il avant de le serrer tout contre lui. Je ne veux pas te perdre...

Harry ne put répondre car aussitôt Draco transplana. Simple passager, Harry avait la désagréable impression d'être déchiré en deux lieux éloignés. Une nausée le saisit pour cesser quand ils émergèrent dans la chambre de Draco, au Manoir des Malfoy.

- Ca va ? », demanda Draco.

- Oui... Comment comptes-tu d'y prendre ?

- Tout simplement de la même façon que les jumeaux.

Il prit dans sa poche une petite boîte : une fois ouverte, une vague de lumière se répandait dans toute la pièce pour éblouir toute personne s'y trouvant. L'effet durait plusieurs secondes, juste assez pour que quelqu'un puisse transplaner et mettre le collier à la victime.

- Tu as pris ta cape d'invisibilité, je suppose, non ?

Harry hocha la tête. Draco lui tendit à nouveau ses bracelets de pouvoir :

- Alors mets-la avec ça et allons-y...

Harry hésita puis obtempéra.

Draco se rendit dans la salle de réception du Manoir, Harry invisible sur ses talons. Etrangement, son père s'y trouvait tout seul.

- Draco, le salua-t-il.

Lucius Malfoy tenait un verre de vin à la main et le dégustait tranquillement.

- Tu es seul, père ? », s'étonna Draco.

- Ah... Les fastes et les tortures ont leur charme, mais parfois la solitude aussi..., répondit Lucius un peu théâtralement. Quoi de neuf ?

- Rien, père...

- Vraiment... Nous ne sommes plus que trois Mangemorts, constata paisiblement. Je me demande qui est le traître ?

- Le traître ? Je ne comprends pas...

- Cela ne peut être que Severus ou... toi, résuma son père avant de boire une gorgée de vin.

- Severus ? », répéta Draco.

- Ou toi, insista Lucius. Notre Maître trouve ton comportement bien étrange ces dernières semaines.

- C'est ridicule ! », répliqua Draco la main crispée sur la petite boîte.

- C'est aussi ce que je lui ai dit. Et j'ai insisté sur le fait que cela ne pouvait être que Severus. Il a toujours été si secret... Si proche aussi de ce damné Dumbledore...

Draco hésitait à jeter la boîte car il se demandait maintenant s'il n'y avait pas un piège... Quand tout à coup il sentit les doigts de Harry, toujours caché, lui prendre le collier. Il eut un léger sursaut, sans pouvoir l'en empêcher. Draco devinait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire : profiter de son invisibilité pour le lui mettre.

- Bref, reprit son père avec entrain, notre Maître m'a chargé de recruter de nouveaux Mangemorts pour recréer la chaîne. En même temps, je dois lui ramener Severus ! Toi et moi resterons les deux seuls Mangemorts d'avant le début son règne...

- Très bien, père...

- Et il m'a aussi fait un petit cadeau, ajouta Lucius. Quelque chose pour me protéger et me permettre de voir l'invisible...

Brusquement, Lucius brandit sa baguette pour clore magiquement d'un mot toutes les portes et les fenêtres de la pièce.

- Et moi aussi je vais lui en ramener un...! Puisque Harry Potter m'a fait l'honneur de t'accompagner... ! », dit-il d'un ton cinglant.

Draco se figea, alors que son père tournait une bague son doigt. La cape de Harry tomba à terre.

-Joli, non ? », commenta-t-il alors que les deux sorciers lui faisaient face. Ce bijou contient plus de sorts et de contre sorts qu'aucun autre objet ! Il me permet de voir l'invisible, d'être protégé par n'importe quel sortilège et que sais-je encore !

Lucius fit une pause avant d'ajouter, sincèrement navré :

- Tu me déçois Draco, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te rallierais à ces traîtres. Mon propre fils !

Harry se rapprocha et comme ce premier matin où il avait recouvré ses esprits grâce à Draco, il étreignit fermement la main de celui-ci. Il eut un léger sourire à ce souvenir : reprendre enfin sa liberté pour découvrir que sa main ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher celle d'un Malfoy...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ! », demanda Draco à voix basse.

- La seule chose que je puisse faire... Tu es avec moi ?

Lucius s'approcha d'eux, avec la confiance tranquille que lui donnait sa puissance. Draco ne répondit pas et serra fort la main de Harry qui sourit en réponse à ce geste silencieux de soutien.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru devoir tuer mon fils, remarqua Lucius presque peiné. Mais tant pis... puisque tu as choisi d'être un traître à ton nom et à celui à qui tu as juré allégeance, je n'aurais nulle pitié pour toi ! », cria-t-il furieux.

Harry cherchait désespérément à retrouver la sensation qu'il avait eu devant Bellatrix. Cette sensation qui lui avait permis d'utiliser cette magie instinctive dépourvue de la nécessité de toute baguette. Il en avait besoin pour combattre cet homme, fier et hautain et... protéger Draco.

- Je veux qu'il _tombe_, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

- Oh un dernier mot peut-être Potter ? Pour la prospérité ? », ironisa Lucius.

- _TOMBE_ ! », cria Harry.

Une vague faite de ténèbres enveloppa Lucius. Et le pouvoir dont il était si fier fut brutalement soufflé comme la flamme d'une bougie.. Lucius Malfoy était dépourvu de tout pouvoir et il le ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il tomba à genoux, se sachant désormais inférieur aux Moldus qu'il méprisait plus que tout... Il n'était plus rien. Puisque à ses yeux seul le pouvoir comptait, il n'était vraiment plus rien...

Harry s'effondra le souffle coupé par ce qu'il ressentait en raison du choc de retour et dit à Draco, haletant :

- Le collier !

Draco bondit et mit le collier à son père qui gisait à terre. Il prit aussi de lui enlever la fameuse bague et les habituels bracelets que portait chaque Mangemort. Et le dernier Mangemort fidèle à Voldemort fut neutralisé... Draco rouvrit les portes et les fenêtres d'un simple sortilège, avant d'aller soutenir Harry, toujours effondré par terre. Il évitait du regard son père qui restait prostré.

- Ca va ? », demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry qui ressentait toujours le choc de retour, ne répondit pas. Il était submergé par l'horreur que vivait Lucius, prisonnier de son pire cauchemar devenu bien réel. Draco soupira et le serra contre lui. Il le berça contre un tout jeune enfant. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qu'il berçait pour fuir ce qu'il venait de faire... Harry se mit à respirer plus calmement, l'odeur de Draco devenu si familière l'apaisant.

- Ca va, répondit-il enfin.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, c'est juste...

- Juste ? », insista Draco le fixant de ses yeux gris.

- J'ai voulu qu'il tombe... de son piédestal qu'il s'était construit avec son arrogance, ses pouvoirs, son statut... puisque ça semblait être tout pour lui. Tout plus que toi ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Et...

Harry s'interrompit et chuchota, presque effrayé par ses propres mots :

- Je suis bien...là...

- ...?

Harry posa une main sur la nuque de Draco pour le faire plier et effleurer ses lèvres. Sa peau était douce, chaude. Vivante.

- Tu es fou, murmura Draco d'une voix étranglée.

- Tu l'as déjà dit, nota Harry avant de l'embrasser encore, mais toujours légèrement

Cette fois Draco lui rendit son baiser avec la même délicatesse, avant de dire à regret :

- Nous devons y aller. Avant que quelqu'un n'arrive... En plus, je dois le ramener pour que nous le mettions avec les autres Mangemorts.

- Tu pourras nous porter tous les trois ?

Draco reprit les bracelets de pouvoir qu'il avait confié à Harry.

- Avec ça je peux...

Harry se leva lentement pour se diriger vers l'homme déchu de son statut... Il lui ôta ses bracelets et sa bague avant de lui saisir fermement le bras. Draco s'approcha pour l'étreindre encore.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu, avoua Draco dans un murmure en le ramenant à l'Ordre du Phénix. Vraiment content...

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

C'était un jour du mois de mai. Un jour qui aurait pu être radieux, si cela n'avait été l'horreur qui continuait à envahir ce monde presque moribond.

Pourtant... Oui pourtant, au fil des derniers jours, un curieux espoir était né pour tous ceux opprimés par le régime de Lord Voldemort. Car ses fidèles Mangemorts, tous plus puissants les uns que les autres, tous Gouverneurs d'une partie du monde, l'avaient abandonné. Les uns après les autres. De façon mystérieuse, puisqu'ils disparaissaient, tout simplement.

Des murmures agitaient les réserves d'esclaves Moldus, des rumeurs circulaient parmi les Sang-Mêlés, une once d'espoir étreignait les Sang-de-Bourbe... On parlait du retour du Vaincu. Certains révélaient l'existence d'une prophétie. Et le Roi tout-puissant, qui s'était dit invulnérable, paraissait perdu sans ses Mangemorts. Sans ses Gouverneurs. Sans les pièces de son échiquier...

Le pouvoir vacillait. Il trébucha tout à fait quand un phénix vint jeter une lettre au pied de Voldemort. Et cela devant tous les sorciers que Voldemort avait fait venir de force afin de choisir parmi eux ses futurs Mangemorts... Le pli s'ouvrit de lui-même et une voix forte, presque moqueuse résonna dans la salle :

« Je t'attends, Tom. Pour sceller ta défaite dans _ton_ sang, comme tu aimes tant le faire. Viendras-tu ou auras-tu trop peur de venir sans tes Mangemorts ? Ou trop peur d'être... le _Vaincu_ ? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait hurlé sa rage en vain. Tous avaient entendu le défi, de la plus humble des esclaves au sorcier au sang le plus pur...

Alors Lord Voldemort, le plus grand sorcier maléfique de ces derniers siècles se retrouva contraint d'aller combattre seul.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

- Severus vient de mettre le collier, dit Hermione ce matin-là. Il en reste plus que toi...

Draco regarda le collier qu'elle lui tendait, le dernier qui devait être porté pour que Harry ait une chance de victoire...

- Et après, il ne restera plus qu'à mettre en place le lien entre Harry et moi...

- Et ce sera fini, approuva Hermione, il se rendra au lieu du rendez-vous. Tu veux... que je le mette ?

- Non, je vais le faire, intervint Harry qui était entré.

Il était plus pâle que d'ordinaire, le poids de ce qu'il allait devoir accomplir ce jour-là pesant lourdement sur ses épaules... Le poids de ce qu'il allait aussi devoir faire porter au jeune homme qui lui faisant face. Et qui semblait plus confiant que lui... Hermione s'éclipsa, discrètement.

- Si on allait là où tout a commencé ? », suggéra Harry tout à coup gêné.

- La bibliothèque ? », comprit Draco. Alors allons-y...

Il y avait toujours un feu dans la cheminée de la bibliothèque, régulièrement entretenu par une elfe de maison, toujours discrète. Fumseck était là, paraissant les attendre... Comme s'il savait lui aussi que le moment était venu.

Draco s'assit en silence et Harry vint derrière lui pour lui mettre le collier avec délicatesse. Un léger déclic retentit. Avec un soupir, Draco porta une main à son cou pour éprouver la chaleur tiède du jonc de métal. Puis il prit sa baguette pour la poser lentement sur l'échiquier où un simple pion blanc faisait courageusement face au roi noir... Un léger baiser atterrit sur sa nuque exposée et Draco sursauta :

- Arrête ça, ça chatouille ! », protesta-t-il.

Harry sourit puis vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Fumseck vint lui tendre l'une de ses plumes qu'il venait d'arracher pour lui en faire don.

- Maintenant, dit Harry tout à coup sérieux, nous pouvons faire le lien entre nous, Voldemort ne le sentira pas. Enfin, si tu le veux toujours...

- Oui, dit Draco très résolu et sans le quitter du regard.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Arrête de t'inquiéter et faisons-le !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Draco gémissait encore et Harry le tenait serré contre lui, les rôles s'étant inversés.

- Ca va ? », demanda Harry très inquiet.

- Oui... C'est juste... bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux coeurs... D'avoir quelque chose en plus... Et puis...

- Et puis , le pressa Harry.

- Et puis... tu sais , la brume dont tu m'as parlé...

Harry le serra plus fort contre lui, en colère de ce qu'il lui faisait subir.

- ... Eh bien, c'est bizarre, mais elle est à la périphérie... de mon regard.

- Fumseck va rester avec toi, promit Harry. Il te guérira et ça ne durera pas longtemps...

Des yeux gris le scrutaient avec attention :

- Dis Harry, pourquoi il y a cette chaleur dans ton coeur quand tu penses à moi ? », le taquina-t-il. Le lien de sang me permet de le ressentir...

- Idiot , murmura Harry avant de l'embrasser.

Et dans la quiétude de la bibliothèque, ils laissèrent le baiser s'approfondir lentement. Et dans la douceur du lien, Draco ressentait tout ce que Harry éprouvait... Sans en être sûr : il y a des sentiments qui doivent être exprimés pour devenir _vraiment_ réels...

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Tom Jedusor s'avançait dans ce qui fut autrefois une maison. Il était déjà venu ici autrefois, pour une victoire facile mais qu'il n'avait pas obtenu... Le Destin s'était joué de lui, mais par la suite... Ah ! Quelle belle revanche avait-il eu ! Et aujourd'hui, il avait le monde dans ses mains. Oui, le monde _entier_. Et il était hors de question qu'il y renonce. Pas après avoir oeuvré si longtemps pour cela...Ni avoir souffert autant.

La maison avait du être petite et coquette mais aujourd'hui... Ses murs en ruines étaient envahis de ronces et de liserons aux fragiles fleurs blanches. Le temps avait effacé toute trace des habitants de la maison, et la nature reprenait lentement ses droits...

- C'est la première fois que je reviens ici, dit une voix derrière lui. Le coin est magnifique. Tranquille aussi...

Surpris, Tom se retourna et retint une grimace : comment avait-il fait pour lui dissimuler sa présence ? Il fit face à un jeune homme aux yeux verts, aux cheveux noirs curieusement parsemés de mèches blanches. Harry Potter était vêtu de façon très simple, une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir. Mais deux choses étranges attiraient le regard : des bracelets argentés tintaient à chacun de ses poignets, et une plume de phénix ensanglantée retenue par une chaîne d'or reposait sur son coeur.

- Pas moi, je t'ai attendu en vain l'année dernière, répliqua aussitôt son terrible adversaire.

- J'en suis désolé, répondit Harry sans paraître l'être le moins du monde.

- Et tu es venu sans baguette ? », s'étonna Tom. Serais-tu... suicidaire ?

- Quelle importance puisque tu vas mourir ? », déclara tranquillement le jeune homme qui l'affrontait aujourd'hui.

- Présomptueux ! », siffla Voldemort. Oublierais-tu le lien entre nous ? Comment pourrais-tu me combattre alors que tu subis le choc de retour de _mes_ sortilèges ?

D'un mot accompagné d'un geste précis, Tom ouvrit les hostilités. Mais Harry se contenta d'un simple murmure, d'un mouvement de ses mains pour dévier le sortilège.

Tom l'observa, posément.

- Tu n'es pas blessé... Comment as-tu fait pour se soustraire au choc de retour ?

Il plissa les yeux avant de comprendre... La plume de phénix, évidemment...

- Oh oh ! Tu as créé un lien de magie du sang pour le transmettre à quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelle souffrance ce doit être pour celui qui a accepté !

- Silence ! », cria Harry qui savait devoir en finir rapidement.

Il savait ce qu'endurait Draco. Il le savait exactement... Et même avec l'aide de Fumseck, il allait beaucoup souffrir. Alors Harry se jeta à corps perdu dans la bataille.

C'était le dernier combat, celui où les mots fusaient, où des sortilèges insensés étaient jetés. C'était une vision d'apocalypse qui avait envahi ce lieu paisible, dévastant les rares murs encore debout, arrachant et brûlant tout ce qui pouvait l'être. C'était le pouvoir à l'état pur, effrayant dans sa force et son intensité. L'air crépitait, les visages étaient crispés sous la tension, le pouvoir à maîtriser. Car si jamais il leur échappait, ils mourraient. Ensemble ou pas, tout ce qui importait à Harry, c'était que Tom succombe le premier.

Le pouvoir, à la fois chéri et craint, était devenu un animal indomptable prêt à se retourner contre eux à chaque fraction de seconde. Au delà leur affrontement, c'était leur capacité à contrôler cela qui ferait la différence.

Et Harry entendait Fumseck qui chantait pour Draco, comme pour le soutenir, alors que celui-ci hurlait de douleur. Le lien les avaient tant rapprochés qu'il le savait et Harry sentit des larmes lui échapper.

Quelque chose grandissait en Harry, une sorte de certitude : Draco souffrait, Albus aussi, et tous ceux qui avaient affronté les Mangemorts pour les neutraliser aussi. La souffrance état là, et celui qui l'avait instauré, celui qui en était la cause première _l'ignorait_.

Et cela éclata en Harry : _c'était injuste_ ! Un mot alors lui vint et ce mot-là, il ne le retint pas. Soutenu par tous les bracelets de pouvoir que l'Ordre du Phénix avait pu récupérer, et malgré la souffrance de son sang qui le brûlait, il hurla :

- _RESSENS_ !

Tom Jedusor s'effondra aussitôt à genoux, tétanisé par la douleur qui influait en lui. Une douleur à laquelle rien ne l'avait préparé. C'était un jeune homme blond soutenu par un phénix qui pleurait, c'était un esclave torturé par le sortilège du doloris, c'était... oh bon sang... Ici un Moldu au corps lacéré qui était pourchassé dans une Réserve, là-bas une jeune femme à qui on cassait chaque os avec un soin sadique, ailleurs un esclave que l'on donnait vivant en pâture à quelques monstres. Partout de l'horreur, partout de la souffrance, partout ce mal gratuit qui pervertissait le monde pour le faire sombrer !

Partout oui et toutes ces douleurs arrivaient en un seul être : _lui_ ! Tom se mit à sangloter comme un tout jeune enfant, avant de se recroqueviller en position foetale comme pour chasser cette souffrance qui n'était pas la sienne.

Mais que lui seul avait provoqué.

Et Harry alla encore plus loin. Il lui fit ressentir la douleur de toutes ses victimes, cette douleur que Harry avait connu pendant de longs et interminables mois.

- NooOOoon, _PITIE_ ! », se mit à geindre celui que tous avaient craint pendant si longtemps.

Mais Harry refusa de céder. Il n'était plus qu'un intermédiaire ; c'étaient tous ceux qui souffraient qui étaient devenus le bourreau, implacable et sans merci. Ils n'avaient bénéficié d'aucune pitié, d'aucun répit, alors le calvaire de Tom ne s'interrompit qu'à sa mort.

Et seul dans un jardin dévasté en ce joli jour du mois de mai, Harry Potter contempla la dépouille calcinée et fumante de celui qui avait la source de tant de maux. Avec lui s'évanouirent les marques que les Mangemorts avaient arboré si fièrement...

Harry le regarda longtemps, alors que des larmes silencieuse coulaient encore et encore sur ses joues. Il avait réussi : il avait tué sa mort. Celle que cette satanée prophétie lui avait promis, s'il ne le tuait pas le premier...

Ce fut là que Draco Malfoy, un phénix perché sur l'épaule, vint le rejoindre. Derrière lui, d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix le suivaient.

Le phénix s'envola avec un trille joyeux pour rejoindre son maître, libéré de l'emprise de Voldemort : Albus affaibli et amaigri souriait, soutenu par Remus aux yeux brillants. Albus avait rassemblé ses maigres forces pour transplaner dès qu'il avait été libéré du sortilège lancé par Voldemort. Severus avançait, Hermione à ses côtés, heureuse d'avoir pu ôter les colliers qu'avaient courageusement porté Draco et Severus.

Tous s'arrêtèrent devant Harry, les yeux toujours fixés sur la dépouille d'un des sorciers le plus maléfiques qui fut.

- Il parait... plus petit, dit quelqu'un.

- Oui, approuva un autre.

- Beaucoup moins impressionnant.

- Il est mort, voilà tout. _Enfin_ !

Quelques personnes se mirent à pleurer de soulagement, c'était fini, et bien fini...

Severus était resté silencieux. Il s'approcha pour contempler le monstre qu'il avait combattu si longtemps dans l'ombre, en lui sacrifiant tant de choses... Ses jambes cédèrent tout à coup sous l'émotion, alors qu'il avait la preuve qu'il était bien mort, et ne reviendrait pas. Jamais, comme la marque qui avait disparu de son bras. Comme Harry, il se mit à pleurer, libéré lui aussi. Hermione se glissa à ses côtés pour lui prendre la main, qu'il étreignît avec force. Avant de se tourner vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. C'était le premier geste d'affection qu'il faisait en public...

Draco s'approcha de Harry, le regard presque hypnotisé par ce qui gisait dans l'herbe verte du printemps... Il posa une main douce sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Harry, dit-il doucement, maintenant... J'attends ton « mais ».

Harry se retourna vers lui sans comprendre. Draco, dans un geste doux et machinal - ne l'avait-il pas si souvent fait - essuya ses larmes.

- Quand je t'ai demandé tes sentiments, tu m'as dit « je ne sais pas mais. » Après tu as reconnu avoir des sentiments... Je peux avoir la suite ?

Harry eut un léger sourire :

- Draco... Le lien que nous avons créé avant que je vienne ici, cette magie du sang temporaire... Tu sais quand même que la magie du sang ne fonctionne qu'en cas de haine la plus absolue ou d'amour le plus sincère, non ?

- Oh toi ! », râla le jeune homme qui avait l'impression de s'être fait dupé en posant la question.

- Et si on en reparlait plus tard ? Seuls ? », suggéra Harry.

- Et le bisou ? », intervint Georges. Non c'est vrai quoi, la dernière fois tu ne l'as pas fait et...

Le sourire de Harry disparut alors qu'il regardait à nouveau les restes de Voldemort :

- Pas ici ! », protesta-t-il.

Albus prit sa baguette que Hermione lui avait rendu pour faire disparaître celui qui avait été la cause de tant de vies sacrifiés. Afin qu'il n'ait jamais de sépulture. Que nul ne suive ses traces honnies.

- Si, ici Harry, l'encouragea son ancien mentor fatigué. Ici où tout a commencé et tout s'est enfin achevé.

- Si je comprends bien vous ne me laisserez pas en paix tant que...

Mais Draco en avait eu assez : il l'avait fermement saisi par les épaules pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry essaya de protester, puis ses mains attirèrent Draco pour le serrer plus fort.

- Et si on les laissait ? », suggéra quelqu'un.

- J'aurais du apporter un appareil photo, dit quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oh vous deux, ça suffit on verra quand ça vous arrivera !

- Hermione, tu ne sais pas que notre mère recherche désespérément des jumelles ?

- Comment ça des jumelles ? Attendez vous ne lui avez pas dit que...

- Non, on ne le lui dira que quand elle nous présentera des jumelles.

- Comme ça, elle repartira à la recherche de jumeaux !

- Oh par Merlin, Severus, jure-moi qu'il n'y pas de jumeaux dans ta famille !

- Nous serions heureux d'en être les parrains pourtant... On leur apprendrait plein de choses !

Les voix s'évanouirent quand tous transplanèrent.

C'était un jour de mai qui s'achevait dans la paix, et au milieu de nul part deux jeunes hommes s'embrassaient encore et encore.

Le petit pion avait gagné.

Demain était venu et il était porteur de magnifiques espoirs...

Le monde allait se reconstruire.

* * *

**Si vous avez aimé ou pas, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi une review ! Je veux savoir si je peux refaire des histoires un peu plus sombres ou s'il vaut mieux que je reste dans le registre d'humour...**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi dans cette fic, malgré le sujet peu évident!**


End file.
